


Wayward

by Mythlorn



Series: Orpheus Universe [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, h/c, timeline divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlorn/pseuds/Mythlorn
Summary: Altruis is faltering, and Kayn is questioning where his own loyalties truly lie."Wayward" is a multi-chapter fanfiction that is part of the Orpheus Universe, a timeline divergent A/U. View all disclaimers here: https://mythlorn-art.tumblr.com/post/161659084696This work will contain adult content, is same sex relationship based, and has scenes of violence. It will also deal with potentially triggering content, explicit sex scenes, and have mention of major character death. Some relationships could be considered problematic. Tags and character/pairing list will be updated as the fiction progresses. Reader discretion is advised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**  
  
       The blow from the demon's blade took Altruis' feet out from under him and slammed him into the dirt. He growled, trying to rise, but it was nearly impossible with the felguard swinging its sword at him continuously. He raised up the hand guard of one of his warglaives, using it as a temporary shield. Still, the demon kept chopping at him, each blow like being struck with a hammer—and his right arm went numb.  
  
He cursed.  
  
This should have been a simple mission, but they were unprepared. Supplies were low, morale was terrible, and Altruis … he was no leader. The Illidari might have chosen their prodigal son, but now more than ever, he felt that their faith had been misplaced.  
  
They needed Illidan, not him.  
  
With a herculean effort, Altruis summoned forth the last of his strength; and forcing himself to stand tall despite the onslaught, he pushed the felguard back.  
  
And back.  
  
He could scarcely see, but he felt Jayce moving up on his right—his spectral sight was dimming and he needed to feed. He was dangerously close to losing control of his demon from hunger alone, and it showed. If he didn't hate the damned monster inside of him so much, he wouldn't be in this position; but he would chastise himself later. If there was a later.  
  
They had to close the portal or all was lost.  
  
“Kite him!” He heard Kor'vas shout. She was almost to his back, weaving in and out of the remaining throng of demons, trying to keep them off her commander.  
  
Altruis didn't deserve her loyalty.  
  
It would take a death to close the portal, a powerful soul to seal it, to disrupt it; and if all else failed, Altruis decided it would be his.  
  
“Don't even think about it!” Jayce bellowed over the din of battle.  
  
The screams, the thunder and crackle of spell casting, and the clash of metal on metal were always overwhelming to Altruis—even if it had become more of a lullaby in the latter years of his life.  
  
_You will never be enough to defeat the Legion. You weren't even strong enough to protect your mate and daughter. What makes you think that—_  
  
“—Shut. Up!” Altruis grit out, shoving down his gnawing demon.  
  
Jayce jerked at that, his head turning to his commander. The words were not for him; yet he knew well what they were about. “Altruis!” He shouted, concern written on his face, seeping into his tone.  
  
But it was already too late.  
  
“Damn it, Altruis!” Kor'vas cried in dismay.  
  
Dusky blue skin grew even darker, and tattoos blazed like felfire. Feet became hooves, and claws and scales sprouted as Altruis gave a war scream—wings extending to flare defensively above his head. The felguard before him laughed, so self-assured and certain that victory was near; but the hunter held on to himself—to his soul and what remained of who he was.  
  
Determination filled him, and with a defiant shake of his horned head, Altruis leaped forward, then kicked himself backward using the felguard's chest as a springboard. The momentum knocked the demon down, and propelled the big night elf back.  
  
The Illidari commander barely managed to land on his hooves before the portal, warglaives poised as he crouched; but it had given him the advantage he needed. And luckily for him, the demon was just as stupid as it was overconfident. With a bellow of wounded dignity—thinking that the injured hunter before it would be easy prey—it charged.  
  
Directly onto Altruis' blades.  
  
Altruis was bleeding badly; a mix of fel green and crimson staining his skin. Some of it was his, and some of it the demon's; of which the beast in question only got to gasp once—green eyes meeting Altruis' spectral sight—before the hunter twisted a blade in its chest. It used its last breath to curse him as its life was extinguished, and the hunter smirked.  
  
Normally, Altruis would have taken the soul, even drunk the blood of his enemy before it cooled—it would have helped him heal—but right now, the portal had to be closed, and that was where the energy would go.  
  
Dropping to one knee, hocks shaking, the Sufferer ripped his glaive free; and grasping the felguard's fleeing soul in one clawed hand, he slammed it down onto the key runes. He felt Jayce and Kor'vas shadow him, one to either side. Their hands joined his, and together the three of them terminated the portal.  
  
The roiling mess of fel energy snapped shut with an unearthly wail—and that was the last thing Altruis remembered before he lost consciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
       “Please, Altruis?” Kor'vas whispered softly, “I need you to drink this.”  
  
Altruis groaned, turning his head away as she tried to press a phial to his lips. Blood. Felblood. It was cold, and the smell of it—the thought of trying to swallow it—turned his stomach. His demon leapt within, pushing, stretching. Scratching at him. It was as desperate as he was; and with a growl of denial, he bowed his forehead to the stone floor beneath him. Where was he, a cave? The world was echoing strangely.  
  
He was weaving in and out of consciousness, and his entire body was a burning, stinging throb. He needed the blood, he needed to hunt; but part of him had given up completely.  
  
“You're so damned stubborn!” Kor'vas exclaimed; and sighing in frustration, she corked the vial and set it aside.  
  
“If he wants to be a fool, let him,” Jayce snapped, pressing a wet cloth to a seeping gash along the wounded night elf's back. His touch was gentler than his words, though, and concern furrowed his brow.  
  
Altruis always pulled away from the other hunters. In the beginning they had ostracized him, mistrusted him as well they should have. Then, as they had begun to tentatively reach out—and Altruis had proved himself—the Sufferer had shied further. First, no doubt, from reflex. He had always been a lone wolf, different even among the Illidari; but as it stood, those differences were going to get him killed.  
  
Which left Jayce with a conundrum. Love him or hate him, he was their commander; and they needed him.  
  
He knew that the other night elf did not see himself as a leader, nor successful; but Jayce thought he had done a good job, regardless. Besides, Altruis did care about the Illidari and their future, which was more than could be said for some.  
  
“Are our men safe?” Altruis rasped past hunger lengthened fangs. His demon knew what he needed, even if its stubborn host was refusing to feed.  
  
“They're safe,” Jayce grunted back.  
  
“You should leave me. The others need you. Where are we?” Altruis tried to push himself up onto his hip, but ended up swallowing a gasp of pain instead.  
  
“Stubborn,” Kor'vas hissed into his ear; her arms easing around his chest to help prop him upright.  
  
“Azsuna, in a cave not far from the Stand,” Jayce replied.  
  
“The invasion?” Altruis' voice was growing faint.  
  
“Neutralized. Allari is watching over the camp for you, and Khadgar will be bringing us supplies. You were too weak for us to move you back to base; and while we sent for a healer, they were already struggling to keep up with the influx of wounded at the Stand. Soon, we can get you some real help, Commander. Just hang on.” Jayce sounded weary.  
  
“Forget about me, I don't matter,” Altruis hissed, his spectral sight dim, his tattoos faltering. “I don't deserve _this_. Just concentrate on taking out the Legion.”  
  
“Of course you don't, none of us _deserve_ to suffer. But the Legion does, and you are going to get well to make sure of it.” Kor'vas grinned. She was purposely misinterpreting Altruis' words—while picking and choosing what she would deign with a response.  
  
Altruis groaned; his demon teaming up with Kor'vas to seductively offer him relief from his pain. What it was really trying to do was rise to the surface; to reach out for the blood that the big night elf so badly needed—and once again the Sufferer shuddered, but managed to restrain himself. He wasn't fooled. He knew his lot in life, and that the monster inside of him was no friend. However, he suspected Bloodthorn might actually be on his side.  
  
She hushed him, then, and he reluctantly let her. His men were safe. The skirmish was won.  
  
But at what cost?  
  
~*~  
  
       Kayn Sunfury was in no mood for anything. He had the misfortune of running into Asha Ravensong earlier in the day, and she had tried—yet again—to convince him to reconcile with Altruis. He was having none of it. The Illidari had spoken, and it was Kayn who had become the outcast.  
  
The deposed lieutenant had also observed the aftermath of Altruis' skirmish at the portal near Nar'thalas, and he was not impressed. Any blind fool could have seen a pincer maneuver and _anticipated_. He sighed, drawing the whetstone across his blade once more, checking sharpness with the edge of his thumb. Hissing to himself in frustration, he then slid the sliced digit into his mouth until the bleeding stopped. Sharp enough to take the down off a feather! He'd barely felt the cut, but he was insulted nonetheless. This entire day had been a slap in the face …  
  
And then it got worse.  
  
Kayn had just put his tools back into his travel pack, when he heard a roar in the distance.  
  
He frowned.  
  
_Unbelievable._  
  
~*~  
  
       “Stay back, Jayce. I've got this!” Kor'vas gasped breathlessly as Altruis slammed her into the wall with a wing. Still, she clung gamely—and Jayce _did_ get out of the way. How could he not? Altruis' demon form was huge; and in the enclosed space of the cave they were sheltering in, he was like a wrecking ball.  
  
“I hope you know what the hell you're doing,” Jayce said, ducking the swipe of claws as Altruis' demon roared at him, ears titled back in defiance.  
  
“I don't, I definitely don't. But we can't lose him! Not to his demon, not to the Legion.”  
  
“What, so we can hold him down later while Lord Illidan punches him?” Jayce complained, sidestepping a bad-tempered air snap. Altruis' demon well and truly had a firm hold; its fangs bared in the low light as it shook its horned head menacingly. “You know, if he would just feed once in a while—”  
  
“—Can we argue about that later?” Kor'vas gasped. She was scrabbling to grasp a handful of hair amidst the sprout of spines at the nape of Altruis' neck.  
  
~*~  
  
       Kayn had wandered since he had left the bridge of the Felhammer, disgraced, but not discouraged. He was determined that he could still be of use despite no longer serving the Illidari. With or without his people, he would fight the Legion. It was all he knew, and all he had left.  
  
He also had a knack for showing up exactly where he was needed, at exactly the right time. Today was no exception.  
  
It was the oddity of the noise that had drawn his attention; and then a familiar shout.  
  
“Damnit!”  
  
There was no mistaking Kor'vas voice. Especially when one was a demon hunter with exceptionally sharp hearing.  
  
Kayn shouldered his pack and picked up his warglaives; trotting gracefully across the barren terrain in the direction of the ruckus. Instinct told him this was a job for a hunter, and he was correct; but what he discovered was something he never would have expected in a hundred, hundred years. Spectral eyes wide, the blood elf peered around the corner of the cave mouth; back pressed flat to the stone.

And there he found Kor'vas and Jayce. The two rugged Illidari were being slammed from one cave wall to the other as a hunter in full metamorphosis tantrumed.  
  
_Well, wasn't this a fortuitous turn of events._  
  
Kayn was a soldier. His first inclination was to neutralize a threat without mercy. Especially when said threat was demonic in nature. But Kor'vas or Jayce would have done that already if they felt this one was beyond hope. Which could only mean one thing ...  
  
“I know you're hungry. I know. If you calm down, we'll get you something; but you have to let us help you,” Kor'vas grunted.  
  
“Altruis, if you're in there, and you can hear me, you have to get a grip. Fight this!” Jayce yelped as the bone of a wing slapped him sharply in the thigh. The sound was like musket fire in the enclosed space.  
  
Altruis. Kayn's emotions warred oddly as he thought fast. It would be the perfect opportunity to permanently be rid of the Betrayer, and the strongest excuse to insinuate himself back into the position he was meant to hold. Thus, it was with intent to kill that he dropped his pack and threw down one of his glaives, dashing around the corner to another cry of pain from Kor'vas.  
  
He had raised his lone weapon—chosen for safety in a confined space—and shifted his grip for a two handed upward strike; when the demon turned to hiss at him, and he paused. In retrospect he would have no real idea what stayed his hand; but stop, he did.  
  
Blazing fel green eyes met Sunfury's, and rage drained from them as that demonic gaze softened. The thrashing ceased. Kor'vas was able to put her feet back on the ground, and Jayce managed to grasp his transformed commander by the belt.  
  
Even as Bloodthorn was forming the words 'Kayn, no!' The blood elf had checked himself, nearly tripping over his own feet as he tried to lower his weapon. There was a sort of weary expectation in the countenance that met his spectral sight. Something so … open. So … wounded. It was arresting; and Kayn just as suddenly couldn't bring himself to kill—especially when he suspected that was what Altruis had wanted from the start.  
  
The big beast stood hunched, shoulders drooping, the forearms of its wings grazed and bleeding from slamming into the stone ceiling. Fel-laced blood was dripping from various wounds to chest and back; and one laceration on the right shoulder was deeper than the rest.  
  
It was shaking.  
  
“Kayn,” Kor'vas breathed, transfixed as she stared down her former lieutenant.  
  
Kayn had always hated Altruis. The two of them had never seen eye to eye; their beliefs incompatible. But one of the things they did have in common, was sacrifice. And the blood elf could not deny that now. He saw himself in the other; and his heart hit somewhere around his knees. He saw an elf. A man. He saw surrender. He saw suffering and pain that was needless—and he saw … a future; as much as that shocked him.  
  
Jayce's expression and aura were unreadable as Sunfury's spectral gaze traveled. He beheld Kor'vas' lips move, but could not focus on what she said. Time had slowed to a crawl, and there was only _Altruis_.  
  
Kayn had the eerie feeling that he held the fate of _everything_ in his hands—in this finite moment. For himself and others. He could choose his own needs, and forget about what his Illidari wanted. He could kill Altruis now, and his master would praise him. He could take control back, and lead a unified army, trusting in Illidan's plan. He could have it all, and no one would say a word. He would be welcomed with open arms—but suddenly, none of that felt right. And he couldn't explain why.  
  
Logic, plans; it all tumbled into the dark as he saw a flash of light and color. He saw beyond war, death, and vengeance. He saw … hope.  
  
And his glaive fell from his nerveless fingers with a clatter.  
  
The world began to move again, Jayce and Kor'vas backing away to press themselves against the cave wall. And Kayn took a step forward. Then another. And another. Slowly, cautiously—cognizant that he could lose it—he reached his hand out. He did not crowd Altruis, nor press his demon. Instead he stroked the top of a tattooed shoulder. Gentle. Soothing—the beast lowered its head. There was so much sadness and pain written in that furrowed brow, lower lip trembling; fangs biting down to silence a cry it refused to allow.  
  
Kayn took in an audible breath.  
  
He had guided enough young demon hunters through their first metamorphosis to know what to do next; and letting his fingers travel upward, he grasped a horn in one strong fist. The hunter before him did not move, seeming frozen in anguish; but Kayn began to rock him. Not hard. Just enough to gain attention; and when that heavy head turned toward him, the gesture submissive, Kayn started to rub with his thumb. His reward was a snort, a sigh—then the buckling of trembling legs. Hooves splayed for balance as hocks gave out, and Kayn moved with Altruis until the shifted night elf dropped onto all fours, shoulders heaving.  
  
“Do it,” the demon breathed, deep voice rolling like thunder in the confines of the cave; sounding more like Altruis by the second.  
  
“No,” Kayn replied, a hint of relief to his tone.  
  
There was still control here. No. He wouldn't kill. He couldn't. And falling to his knees beside the collapsed hunter—following him down—he let Altruis' massive head and shoulders rest to his thighs.  
  
“You need to feed,” Kayn stated, the steadiness in his tone surprising him.  
  
“Why do you care?” That growling voice was glum, sulky, and aloof.  
  
And Sunfury smiled.  
  
“The beauty of it is? I don't know,” Kayn answered honestly. “But we need you, the _Illidari_ need you; so you have to heal. I know how much you hate the demon within you, but you must feed. You must be strong if you are to lead us.” The words were bitter on his tongue—and they cost him—but they were the truth.  
  
Kayn's hand trembled as his fingers sought out the slide of an ear. He was mesmerized, and he scarcely noticed when Jayce crouched beside him.  
  
“Can you bring—” the blood elf began without looking up; so used to being obeyed that he didn't consider what he asked an imposition. Besides, he was certain that the Illidari beside him was following his train of thought.  
  
“—Already on it,” Jayce replied, rising quickly and backing from the cave. He seemed relieve to leave the scene of a possible murder that he didn't feel like explaining.  
  
Kor'vas was another story. She approached Kayn comfortably, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened—as if she had never doubted his intent—and sitting beside him, she offered out the filled phial. A bruise was forming on her high cheekbone, and he could smell the fel in her blood from the cuts and scrapes littering her upper arms.  
  
“He wouldn't take it,” she said, brow raised.  
  
“It's cold,” Kayn explained softly, clasping the vial in his free hand and rolling it between fingers and palm; not realizing how empathetic he was actually being. “If you really want him to feed, he needs it to be warm; living. You require the instincts of his inner demon to override his reluctance.”  
  
“You mean, give him no choice?” Kor'vas asked; her hand moving next to Kayn's on Altruis' opposite horn, massaging at the nerve-rich base. The instinctive aspect of being a demon hunter was something she had never considered before. She had taken souls, and she had drunk fel blood given to her in phials; but comparing being served to hunting by herself … was completely incongruous.

Yet it was true; feeding on her own—away from her people—was more natural, wild, and driven. Maybe it would help Altruis to bring back something alive. That was, as long as Jayce found a suitable … dinner guest before their bull-headed commander bled to death, or some hapless priest or druid arrived.  
  
“No. No I won't. I won't give in,” Altruis rumbled sulkily from where he lay. He fanned a wing out weakly, but made no attempt to move away from Kayn or Kor'vas—his chest rising and falling poignantly. He had lost a great deal of blood, and even his demon was suffering.  
  
“So you say, ' _Commander',_ but I don't intend to lose a man today,” Kayn replied, the hint of a smirk turning up the corner of his mouth. His change of heart confused him, but he would not let it show. This thing was the right thing to do. He would hate himself later.  
  
~*~  
TBC  
~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading! I am feeling my way through my own interpretation, plot, and characterization; so this was challenging, but in the best way possible. Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta team! So, all hail Tratius and Shalar0s, who were brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!  
  
~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altruis is faltering, and Kayn is questioning where his own loyalties truly lie.
> 
> "Wayward" is a multi-chapter fanfiction that is part of the Orpheus Universe, a timeline divergent A/U. View all disclaimers here: https://mythlorn-art.tumblr.com/post/161659084696
> 
> This work will contain adult content, is same sex relationship based, and has scenes of war-based graphic violence. It will also deal with potentially triggering content, explicit sex scenes, and have mention of major character death. Some relationships could be considered problematic. Tags and character/pairing list will be updated as the fiction progresses. Reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter Two**

       Altruis had found a precarious balance with his demon. It wasn't struggling to be free, and it had ceased to taunt him. At this point, they both desired the same thing; thus, he suspected it was only submitting as a means to an end.  
  
Then again, it wasn't really submission if it hadn't relinquished its hold.  
  
The shifted demon hunter's head lay pillowed on Kayn's thigh, the weight of horns a reminder of what he had become. How far he had fallen. Yet the touch against the length of his ear; it was gentle. And while Kayn smelled of war, beneath that—far below—there was a hint of something the Sufferer couldn't name; but ached for. A scent that carried the echo of ancient magics, old forests, and the golden warmth of the sun. His clawed hand tightened where it draped across the blood-elf's calf—he wasn't entirely certain why. It seemed to have done it all on its own.  
  
Altruis' thoughts were drifting as the world faded in and out around him, his spectral vision spotty. He mused that he couldn't recall what sunlight looked like through the trees. Truthfully, he couldn't recall trees at all. It felt like the stench of Mardum never really left his nose, and it overrode anything good, or light, or _home_. He was burdened, he was worn, and even his hatred for the Legion had abandoned him.  
  
If he reached deep inside, he could still hear Keena's laugh. His mate, she had been so beautiful. He could still remember the first time he had held his newborn daughter in his arms. She had been perfect and tiny, fitting between the curve of wrist and fingertips … His demon had not been able to wrest those memories from him yet; and he had wrapped them around his heart—using them to fuel his will to fight. Those small, consummate details had also been his only companions in the years he spent imprisoned in the Vault.  
  
Now, somehow, they were not enough. Nothing was enough. He had given everything, and _nothing_ had changed.  
  
A sobbing growl left his lips, and he startled—It was as if the utterance had come from someone else.  
  
“Easy,” Kayn's deep voice murmured, close to his ear. “Just keep fighting. I've got your back.”  
  
Words he would have said to anyone.  
  
It was a generic platitude, and Altruis could hear the aversion in the blood elf's tone. So why did he stay? Long, silky tresses brushed the Kaldorei's upturned face as Kayn adjusted him into a more comfortable position—and Altruis didn't resist, even if he was actively sulking. A guilty part of him longed for touch; and in any way he could get it.  
  
Then he loathed himself even more for being weak and needy.  
  
“Why?” He rumbled past his lengthened fangs; a wing fluttering miserably as his demonic voice echoed in the cave. He was quaking with the pain that lanced through him, and he hated how pitiful he had become. “Why do you give a damn. You've never cared about anything other than your precious kin! Just—finish me already!” Altruis tried weakly to angle himself upright … and failed with a grunt of indignation.  
  
He didn't understand why he was baiting Kayn—and his heart knew that the accusation he had made wasn't true—but he couldn't stop himself, either.  
  
“Don't give in, Altruis. You can't give in. We need you!” Kor'vas whispered, her hold on his horn tightening. She sounded aghast at his words; and while she knew what he was trying to do as surely as the blood elf beside her did—his asseveration hurt her, too. They had all sacrificed much, and Kor'vas had forfeited more than most.  
  
To lose another demon hunter was like losing a limb. For one Illidari to kill another; that was even grimmer. For that act to be a suicide … it made her grit her teeth.  
  
Kayn had winced at Altruis' jab, paling and flinching before he could hide the reflex from Kor'vas. She knew more about his past than many, and her spectral eyes widened in horror on his behalf as he tried to regroup; to wrap his pride and haughty nature around old wounds like a bandage.  
  
“I refuse,” he replied sternly, having found his voice again after a heartbeat of disbelief. Altruis wanted to die, and Kayn wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Or at least, that was what he told himself. “Our people have decided. They have had few choices up until now, and I will not take this from them, too.”  
  
Altruis lunged at that; the last of his strength going into a weak attempt to put his claws through Kayn's chest. But the blood elf was not impressed—and a flick of his scaly wrist brushed the attack aside. Even as fangs snapped so close to his face, and a clawed hand tightened painfully on his thigh, he didn't give ground. Sunfury was angry, but he wasn't going to kill the night elf. It was a matter of pride, and Altruis was bluffing anyway. “You're big Altruis, but you're far from the meanest. You're weak, and I am not fooled.”  
  
Altruis shook where he lay in Kayn's lap; outrage allowing him to hold himself up. “Damn you! Stop playing games and just _do_ it; I know you want to! You desire to lead, and I don't! I'm no commander! My only wish was to see someone in charge who gave our people a chance to—”  
  
“—Make their own decisions?” Kayn interjected, jaw clenching.  
  
“To think for themselves! You were so blinded to Lord Illidan's motives. You didn't see what he was becoming. His plan was to throw us away! He lost himself after Gul'dan. His demon was at the fore and ...”  


“You realize how ridiculous this sounds coming from you, yes?” Kayn stated gruffly. “You're more demon than elf, you're half-dead, and to make matters worse you're demanding I make decisions for you. At this juncture, I wouldn't do what you asked no matter what you said or did. I like this, Altruis. I find it … _satisfying_.”  
  
Sensing the situation about to further disintegrate, Kor'vas quickly intervened between wounded egos—pushing Altruis back down into Kayn's lap. Shifted though he was, he couldn't resist her, and he gave her a look of self-loathing as he crumpled.  
  
“Altruis, you're starving, and you've lost a lot of blood. Just … let's get you fed and rested. We can deal with everything else later. We know you became a demon hunter to destroy the Legion, not wound your brothers. We know that you don't want to lead, but you're still trying your best. Lord Illidan will understand ... I think. He wants us to do what we believe is right, even if that means standing up to him; or in this case, in his stead. You're doing a fine job, really.” Kor'vas sighed, trying to appeal to rationality, which normally the other night elf had in spades. But Altruis was growing weaker, and either his demon would consume him, or he would lose the fight entirely—and then they would have a disaster on their hands; the magnitude of which she didn't want to witness. _Where the hell was Jayce?! It wasn't like it was hard to find a demon in Azsuna._  


Altruis could only growl at Kor'vas in reply. He couldn't exactly share her sentiments, and he wanted this to be _over_. If Kayn didn't kill him now, Lord Illidan certainly would upon his return. It was true that he deserved to die for his insubordination—but part of him longed for his lord to accept him, and wanted so badly to be forgiven. In a way, he still looked up to his master, and it was … hard. Illidan had been all he had left, and even surrounded by his brethren that looked to _him_ , he still felt alone. Betrayed.  
  
He was also too weary to correct Kor'vas about feeding. She kept railroading over him, and it was futile to resist; so he rebelled in the only way he could. Withdrawing into himself, he dismissed his spectral sight; sinking further into Kayn's lap with a groan.  
  
~*~  


       Kayn was still reeling even if his expression was unmoved. He was caught somewhere between seething, stubborn pride ... and knowing that he was wrong on several levels. Kor'vas was only trying to be diplomatic—but in the end, diplomacy was not something that most demon hunters excelled at; and he wanted to rail at her, too. The demon within him was frothing to fight. To hate. To never forgive.  
  
Yet in his current state, Altruis was … pitiful—not even a challenge—and the way he was refusing to feed alarmed Kayn. It wasn't the first time he had seen a hunter suffer. Fledglings didn't always survive; but Altruis had been quicker to adapt than most new recruits. So _why_ …  
  
That question overrode the lieutenant's anger, quieting his hands. His heart. And he took a deep breath in through his nose as he felt Altruis slump against him, exanimate.  
  
Kayn had lived a long time. He had seen much, survived more, and suffered the worst of betrayals at the hands of his prince. Illidan was a blessing compared to Kael'thas; and at times, the blood elf was overly grateful—and defensive—regarding his lord. Times like now; when deep down he knew Illidan wouldn't be any more pleased with his fanaticism than Altruis turning on his brethren.  
  
Still, Kayn was affronted; and even though he was certain of what Illidan would say—That he would advise him that they needed every last Illidari to fight the Legion, and that they had to cooperate and put the past behind them or Sargeras would use it against them—he was too stubborn to yield in his outrage. But part of him, the disciplined, obedient soldier, had a taste for fairness. And fairness necessitated that he consider how Azeroth had once called his lord 'Betrayer' for similar reasons. His master could understand Altruis' choices more intimately than most. So why couldn't Kayn? The blood elf reached down, very nearly stroking the Sufferer's hair in apology—before pulling his hand away and clenching it into a fist.  
  
And seeming to mutually giving up on himself, Altruis groaned and withdrew as well; closing off his senses in a way only the fel-infused could. In full metamorphosis, the commander's surrender was weighty; Kayn couldn't miss it, and for lack of a better word, it was _discouraging_. The Kaldorei was a bleeding, broken, needy mess—and Kayn wished he didn't sympathize like he did.  
  
Feeling Kor'vas spectral eyes on him again, the blood elf continued to hover between wanting to touch, and to wound; his compassion and rage at war. His anger roiled in every direction, and he sensed Bloodthorn knew something she wasn't telling him. Smug. She was smug. He wanted to leave. He regretted having interfered. He hated _everything_ … but …  
  
The Illidari could not withstand another casualty.  
  
Nor could Kayn; and despite his every intention to wash his hands of the situation—and his resolve to extract himself—he still found himself prodding Altruis in the forehead to make sure he wasn't dead. That was it. Yes.  
  
He received a weak snort in response; the night elf's spectral eyes opening to slits.  
  
“Don't you dare die unless Lord Illidan says you're allowed to,” he growled haughtily.  
  
... And got no reply.  
  
But the lieutenant's scowl softened when he felt Kor'vas hand come to rest on his arm. He nodded to her slowly—and pushed the anger back again. If he could understand Illidan, he could understand Altruis. If he could respect Illidan, he could respect Altruis; even if he had to regard him as he did his enemies in combat. He just had to ask the right questions to grasp the situation.  


Deposed or not, he was still an officer, and he had a duty to his people. And while Kayn didn't expect a reply, part of him—the vulnerable part—needed to know _why_. Was this downturn insidious? Would it spread through the ranks? Was it just Altruis?  
  
Well, maybe that wasn't completely it.  
  
“Why won't you feed? he finally murmured into the silence of the cave; his tone disarmingly neutral, if frustrated. Of all the things he could have asked—or demanded—in the moment, that question seemed most important. Imprisonment had changed many an Illidari; some for the better … some for the worst. Some hadn't made it at all.   
  
Kor'vas rose, then, attempting to give the two elves some privacy as she moved to the mouth of the cave; keeping watch for Jayce.  
  
Altruis' breathing was slowing, his heart faltering against Kayn's thigh where it bounded from blood loss. He was fading; thus the blood elf could never have dreamed of the answer he received. And as the words poured forth like crimson from a wound; the Sufferer's voice labored, aching … Kayn finally grasped that thin, barbed-wire sharp cord of empathy.  
  
And it hurt in a way he could not have anticipated.  
  
~*~  
  
       There wasn't even blackness for Altruis anymore; his inner world a maze of light and color that he had nearly forgotten the meaning of. Far away, twining with ghostly memories of his past life, he heard Kayn's voice—and despite having to pause to take ragged breaths, his regret flowed from him naturally.  
  
“I didn't want to be a leader. I wanted to destroy the Legion. I didn't expect to love my fellow Illidari; or that I would want to protect them from harm—just as I once did _my family_. I never in my wildest imaginings thought that I would be put into a position of responsibility. But once that mantle dropped upon my shoulders, I didn't want to let my people down. They were _my_ Illidari. It became real all too quickly, and I was afraid.”  
  
He coughed, tasting blood.  
  
“And Lord Illidan, I once looked up to him as blindly as any of us—but he was addicted to power; and he lost track of what he was fighting for. He would have forfeited us all to get more. I don't want to forget _us_. I don't want more power. I don't want to lose myself, and throw away what's important. Not after I've sacrificed so much … _We_ … sacrificed so much. If we do that, the Legion wins.” He frowned as his voice failed him; licking his parched lips.  


The silence stretched for a time; only interrupted by Altruis' gasp as Kayn's strong hands adjusted his position again. It was a small gesture, but it helped his breathing and took some of the tension off of his neck; his horns were _heavy_ _—_ and distantly, he heard the blood elf grunt in acknowledgment. Had that been a sound of agreement?  
  
It couldn't have been.  


Altruis thirsted, and his body ached to feed, thus he decided he was more than likely hallucinating; and holding on tightly—as if he could anchor himself against his instincts—the tips of his claws popped through the thick leather protecting Kayn's calf. At that, he felt the other hunter's soundless intake of breath against one long ear. Then Sunfury was leaning down.  
  
Whispering to him hoarsely; the lieutenant's hands drifted to a patch of tattooed skin that was not bruised—tracing the glow there. Altruis wanted to moan in relief at the touch, but bit his tongue to silence himself.  
  
“A druid can lose control of their spirit to call, and it will drive them mad or swallow them whole. A mage can lose their grip on the arcane; casting until they die, or have used up all the life forces around them. A priest can channel the energy of their own soul to heal until their bodies fail them. A warlock can be charmed by their demons, and be driven mad; turning upon those they swore to protect. Yet druids continue to heal and guard the balance; they don't stop just because they could make a mistake. Mages, warlocks, and priests keep fighting, even though their power could be turned against those they love. We can't stop being who we are meant to be, just in case we make a mistake or go rogue.”  
  
“I don't want to take that chance,” Altruis murmured thickly, shocked by the kindness, the empathy in the other hunter's voice. Now he was _sure_ he was hallucinating.  


“And I'm asking you to give me  _ one _ . Just  _ one _ chance. Trust me. You need this. And maybe I was wrong. Maybe … we need you.”

  
  
~*~  
  
      “There you are!” Kor'vas exclaimed, slinking from the entrance of the cave with glaives in hand.  
  
She was like the shadow of death itself, and Jayce couldn't help but spare her a grin. The creature he was dragging was bound and gagged; but still struggling as if its life depended on it. Technically, it did. And technically, it was already too late.  
  
“And what do we have here?” She peered down with her spectral sight, interest piqued.  
  
Jayce chuckled. “One of my little inventions actually came in handy. It was getting the beast out of it and bound that was the trick.”  
  
“Well, it … looks to be enough. At least to get started, anyway.”  
  
“Altruis … you really think this will help him? That it will work?” Jayce asked, looking concerned as he gave the bound demon a kick in the ribs for squirming. In return it offered him an outraged shriek from around its gag.  
  
Kor'vas paused, and bit her lower lip. “I'm going with 'it has to', because I can't stand to lose another Illidari after Cyana.”  
  
“Do you have doubts about him, like you did her?” Jayce grunted, calculating as he always was.  
  
“No. That's the odd thing. I feel like I can count on Altruis to get us through anything—just as I do Kayn. And even if the two are at odds … there's something ...”  
  
Jayce shook his head, bringing the conversation up short. “Grab the other wing. If you say he's worth fighting for, he is.”  
  
Kor'vas gave her fellow Illidari a smirk before shouldering her glaives and getting to work. The demon was runty for a Nathrezim; she doubted it would even be missed. Still, she didn't like the way its clever eyes were following her—and would be glad for its termination. Assuming, of course, that Altruis could be convinced. But instinct told her that wouldn't be a problem.  
  
~*~  
  
       It was a reality that Kayn didn't like to think about; but as a strategist, he had taken it into consideration regardless of the depths of his own denial. Altruis had been brave enough to give voice to the doubts—to stand up and question—and deep down, the blood elf had known, too. Known something had changed; that Illidan … had changed. But he had been too loyal to admit it. Kayn hadn't wanted to face the pain that Altruis had borne so bravely. Illidan was no god, and capable of mistakes. Of failure. And to pretend he was anything but imperfect did him a disservice. Oh, Kayn had wanted to worship him. Illidan had been the only kind touch—the only comfort the blood elf had ever known.He was undyingly devoted to him; but he had been blind. Was still … blind.  


Altruis might have done great wrong, but he had also done right—just as Illidan had; and their people had see it while Kayn was stubbornly clinging to his hatred and fear. That was it, the dark truth, Kayn had been afraid. Like any of the Illidari, Illidan had been all he had left. He had misjudged Altruis out of willful ignorance. His first clue was that Kor'vas liked the Sufferer, and had never mistrusted him. That should have been enough for Kayn, for he respected Bloodthorn's discernment; but he had kept on being stubborn and arrogant.  
  
“We have to change, to grow, Altruis. You are right. We cannot rely on Lord Illidan for everything. We should take the lessons he has taught us, and move forward while keeping sight of our own capacity for good and evil. We cannot go back, and we cannot expect perfection. We are all just a little broken, and maybe … we do need a gentler touch like yours.”  
  
Kayn was only courageous enough to voice his change of heart because they were alone, and Altruis was dozing; his breathing slow and weak. The Kaldorei's demon has helping him to conserve strength.  
  
Kayn had just raised his hand to stroke that dark, sweat damp hair; when the sound of footsteps greeted his ears. Then … there was _struggling_ and _dragging_. He had no sooner looked up—spectral gaze bright as felfire in the gloom of the cave—when Jayce and Kor'vas arrived. With them came the stench of demon. _It_ was very much alive, and greatly displeased.  
  
In Kayn's lap, Altruis stirred; a cloven hoof pawing dreamily against the floor.  
  
“Energetic enough for you?” Kor'vas asked, noticing the change in Altruis' breathing pattern—The way he took a deep, waking gasp that also left him scenting the air of the cave.  


“It will suffice,” Kayn answered, giving the bound Nathrezim a look of distaste. “And if I were you?” The blood elf's expression became sinister as he addressed the demon writhing on the floor.“I would be as still and quiet as I could. Once my friend here awakens, I'm afraid you will serve to break his fast.”  


Resentful, glittery eyes narrowed as they met Kayn's; and the creature gave another screech behind its gag that sounded like a curse. Yet when Jayce and Kor'vas started to back away expectantly—a look of eerie awareness crossed the demon's countenance.  
  
“Ah, too late,” Kayn chided with a wolfish grin, feeling Altruis rise to hands and knees. The night elf's lean body was moving like he had joints in places he shouldn't—the stillness about him all demonic instinct. His demon had forgotten wounds in its eagerness, and Altruis was too weak to hold it back any longer.  
  
The Nathrezim whimpered.  
  
~*~  
TBC  
~*~  
  
A/N: And here we go!~ Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta team! So, all hail Tratius and Shalar0s, who were brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!  
  
~*~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Altruis is faltering, and Kayn is questioning where his own loyalties truly lie._
> 
> "Wayward" is a multi-chapter fanfiction that is part of the Orpheus Universe, a timeline divergent A/U. View all disclaimers here: https://mythlorn-art.tumblr.com/post/161659084696
> 
> This work will contain adult content, is same sex relationship based, and has scenes of violence. It will also deal with potentially triggering content, explicit sex scenes, and have mention of major character death. Some relationships could be considered problematic. Tags and character/pairing list will be updated as the fiction progresses. Reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter Three**  
  
       When Altruis lunged, Kayn was prepared. A hand catching horn, he let the big hunter pull him to his feet—then moved with him as he pounced. The night elf's span was impressive in such a small space; and Jayce and Kor'vas were quick to step out of the way as his wings raised menacingly. Even wounded, a demon-shifted Illidari was anything but slow; and taking a wing-slap could be lethal in certain circumstances.  
  
“That's it,” Kayn crooned as Altruis pinned the creature to the floor with a hoof, leaning closer; scenting it. The hair that grew long at the nape of the night elf's neck hackled, and spines sprouted amidst it in arousal.  
  
So far, so good. Altruis wasn't all that aware that the blood elf was there, feet barely touching the cave floor; but Kayn managed to steady them both with a hand to an upper arm—feeling corded muscles flex.  
  
Veins stood out sharply along chest and shoulders as the Kaldorei—and his demon—regarded prey. Nostrils flared just before dark lips pulled back from lengthened fangs; and Kayn could feel the other hunter's _hunger_ like pressure against his skin. Altruis' tattoos were flickering felfire in the dark … and the lieutenant was cautious to maneuver his bare feet out of the way of hooves as demonic drive rose to the fore.  
  
“You remember. I know you do, Altruis,” he murmured, voice gruff but encouraging.  
  
The Nathrezim gave one last growl of defiance before rage gave way to fear. It finally grasped that these were its last moments, and it struggled desperately against its binds; wings trembling where they were crushed against the cold stone. In any other circumstance—and with anyone other than an Illidari—the demon might have inspired pity; but it was out of luck today.  
  
Realizing this, its snarls became shrieks and whimpers of distress.  
  
Altruis lowered a clawed hand against the Nathrezim's chest, his fingers curling to dig talons into flesh. Demonic blood blossomed beneath razor sharp tips, and the night elf grunted; expression growing more earnest. The scent of fresh fel blood was like a siren song, and the demon's rather vocal objection proved doubly … enticing.  
  
“Come on, Altruis. I know you're hungry. You have to do this,” Kor'vas whispered where she crouched; watching hopefully, and rooting the other hunter on.  
  
At that, the demon gave a screeching string of curses against its gag, struggling more frantically against binds; and in reply, Altruis made a rumbling sound low in his throat—wings flexed for balance as he leaned closer yet. Close enough that he and the Nathrezim could have kissed. His lips parted, and he bared fangs again, his hot breath caressing the slide of the creature's jaw.  
  
Kayn's heart was in his throat. It was the first time in his life that he had urged a fellow Illidari to give in, but in this case it was necessary. Fel-tinted crimson ran over the blood elf's hand like an accusation—the other hunter's abrupt motions had encouraged the gash at his shoulder to bleed freely again. Sunfury didn't want to lose another man; and if Altruis didn't do this, there was no doubt that would be the outcome.  
  
But to die so _foolishly_ , so stubbornly and _needlessly_. _If he would only ..._  
  
“Come on, big man, you have to do this. We need you,” Jayce murmured, a hand resting on his wounded thigh—rubbing where Altruis had bruised him earlier. It stung, but it was worth it if they could put this right. Illidari had to stick together. To work together. Or all was lost.  
  
~*~  
  
       Altruis seemed to have stalled, though he continued to scent the Nathrezim; and compounding the matter, the beast had gone eerily motionless—which might have been the wisest thing it had done so far. The night elf was all but quivering with need … yet holding back; much to the frustration of his brethren. It still wasn't _quite_ enough, and the Illidari present were vexed beyond words.  
  
Kayn felt almost as desperate at the demon, though for different reasons. He didn't understand why this meant so much to him. Perhaps it was all the sacrifice and loss, perhaps it was something about Altruis, but he couldn't live with himself if he didn't try to put this right; and even as his sightless eyes cast about for some sort of inspiration—anything more he could do to push the tipping point—his mind settled on a memory.  
  
One that prompted Kayn to swipe a drop of demon blood from near Altruis' claws, and wipe it on the ailing hunter's lower lip.  
  
It had been Lord Illidan himself who had demonstrated the same; improvising with an overwrought fledgling who refused to feed. Why it came to Kayn after all this time, he couldn't be certain—but as it turned out, it proved to be just the catalyst needed. Altruis licked his lips clean reflexively, then arched his head back with a shiver; ears tilting in pleasure at the teasing promise of relief—of power.  
  
And his self-control shattered.  
  
~*~  
  
       Thankfully, Kayn had anticipated, and he was ready to move when the time came.  
  
With an overcome snarl, Altruis lunged again—burying fangs into the demon's throat—gnawing and tearing flesh open as shrieks and cries became gurgles  
  
… And _finally_ , he drank.  
  
Kayn was able to drop to his knees while the Kaldorei savaged the screaming, writhing creature; and Jayce and Kor'vas breathed a collective sigh of relief as ear tips wriggled and wings fluttered. It would have been sweet behavior in a moonsaber cub. It almost was now, just to see the Sufferer feeding.  
  
_At last._  
  
With a sigh of his own, Sunfury hazarded stroking a hand down neck spikes and through tangled hair; rubbing soothingly. Altruis was so desperate it hurt to touch him. Tattoos flared as raw power raced through the night elf's veins—and he shook as he swallowed mouthfuls of blood urgently. Then, when he had gotten his fill and pulled back, he tore the demon's soul away with him.  
  
The dark energy hit the sturdy Kaldorei squarely in the chest; and he cried out before collapsing with a grunt—dragging a surprised Kayn with him.  
  
~*~  
  
       It hadn't been textbook. Most Illidari would at least crush the throat after incapacitation, and before they drank; it was quieter that way. But this would do. Altruis' wounds were closing and his breathing was deepening—his back arching as he rolled in the sensation of feeding.  
  
Even when judged with spectral sight, the look on the prostrate hunter's face bordered on sexual satisfaction—and Kayn had to bite his lip at the rush of desire that coursed through his own body. It was not a response he had expected from himself. Then again, it had been a while since he had fed, too; or even allowed himself the release of a metamorphosis.  
  
Shuffling nearer on his knees—still holding tight to a horn as Altruis shuddered—the blood elf eased himself up into a crouch; and from there, he ran an appraising hand over rapidly healing wounds. The Sufferer only tolerated this because he was lost in the pleasure that came with a surge of power; but it gave Kayn the time he needed to discern what he needed to.  
  
Altruis color and aura were better, especially to demon eyes; and fel blood glistened on those full lips.  
  
It was also all Sunfury could do to hold himself back. He wanted to lean forward, to kiss. To taste ... taste Altruis. He shook his head in denial, so abruptly horrified with his instincts that he let go of the night elf's horn to fall onto his backside in the dirt.  
  
“Kayn, are you alright?” Kor'vas asked, sidling away from the cave wall and past the Nathrezim—which had just gasped its last with a twitch. Altruis gave her a weak growl for being too near his kill; but she ignored him as she skirted the demon's corpse to kneel at Kayn's side.  
  
The blood elf couldn't help but think Bloodthorn wasn't in much better shape than him; and Jayce was breathing a little heavily as well. The realization then struck the shocked lieutenant. They were _hungry_. How did _all_ of them manage to go this long without feeding? Kayn was angry with himself, the situation, the wardens, and Altruis. Yet also, oddly relieved.  
  
“I'm fine. I just realized how long it's been since I—”  
  
“—Kayn,” Kor'vas interrupted gently.  
  
Kayn looked away from her guiltily, his spectral eyes narrowed as he pushed himself upright and wiped the cave dirt off his leathers. He wasn't any better than Altruis at times, denying himself as he did; and he knew she was about to remind him. Luckily, a distraction from the oncoming lecture presented itself.  
  
Altruis snorted, raising his heavy head from the cold stone—his senses returning as he drifting down from the high he had been on. His demonic gaze was focused unsteadily on Kayn's face, expression needy, and his claws flexed desperately against the cave floor as he tried to push himself up.  
  
Kor'vas had not missed the slightest detail of the drama unfolding before her; dawning understanding furrowing her brow. “Kayn, you can shift anytime you need to. We're all family here. If you require the release … do it. Stretching is just as important as feeding, and I doubt you've done that, either.” Her tone was sympathetic, if slightly exasperated; and carefully, she reached out to tuck a strand of unruly hair behind Altruis' ear.

The blood elf turned his head further from her, pride wounded. “You don't need me anymore. Good luck, and if we don't meet again—” Kayn rose to take his leave while he still could. He was shaken and famished, and the fear was so close under his skin that he wanted to flee. He ...  
  
“—Don't go,” Altruis gasped.  
  
Never had more vulnerable words been uttered, and Kor'vas and Kayn pivoted to look at each other in surprise. Kayn froze mid-step, his stomach tight—and all spectral eyes turned as one to Altruis. No one had suspected that he was aware again.  
  
Jayce eventually managed to peel himself away from the cave wall, his expression soft; and stepping over the felled demon with a rumble of malcontent, he knelt down and gathered Altruis up into his arms. Pulling the shifted hunter into his lap with a grunt, he was mindful of wings that fluttered restlessly; folding, unfolding—betraying a body that was desperate to respond to Altruis' will. The big night elf was still too weak to follow after Kayn, but he was going to attempt if the opportunity presented itself.  
  
“Please don't go. I—I need your help!” Altruis exclaimed; still short of breath, but strong enough to clamber up Jayce like a tree, trying to gain his … hooves.  
  
Kayn shook his head, picking up his warglaive while backing towards the cave mouth.  
  
“That's an order!” Altruis barked, fangs bared as he finally shifted down; his demon retreating and leaving Jayce trying to figure out how to brace him so he didn't fall.  
  
Kayn's eyebrows rose over the top of his bandanna in surprise.  
  
Kor'vas gave the deposed lieutenant a grin; rising to her feet. “Order are orders,” she teased, even as Altruis flopped gracelessly on top of a flailing Jayce.  
  
“You have got to be joking,” Kayn muttered. “He isn't my—”  
  
“—I want you to leave me here, and go take care of the others. If we need more healers, we need to swallow our pride and consult the druids. I will bow my knee to Lord Illidan's brother if it will gain us an ally. The Ashtongue cannot keep up, and Dalaran is hard-pressed to meet our need for supplies and medical attention. If we speak with Jarod Shadowsong, perhaps he can help, too. I … I want you to lead, Kayn. I'm no good for this. Belath has been useful for me over the last few days, and I'm sure he would be glad to have you back—as would Tylos and Vandel ...”  
  
Altruis was trying to lift his head from Jayce's shoulder, but couldn't, so he glowered unconvincingly at the dirt.  
  
Kayn smirked, his own fears forgotten in the moment. He couldn't recall a time when Altruis had impressed him quite like this. There _was_ a way about the other; his determination and gentleness of spirit pushing through the whispers of the blood elf's demon. Kayn's anger was still simmering, though, especially at being ordered around by the likes of a _Betrayer_ ; but it had been a crafty move to pull rank.  
  
“That's odd. Because what just came out of your mouth sounded a lot like a leader to me, Commander.” Kayn rolled the title mockingly off his tongue, but there might have been a hint of grudging appreciation, too. Sunfury was caught between toying with the other … and the sensation of respect blossoming just beneath his ribs.  
  
Altruis might have been down, but he wasn't as out as he thought he was.

With Jayce's help, the Sufferer managed to push himself onto his knees; though he was still leaning precariously against the other Illidari—dark hair tangled in his horns, fel blood flecking his face, neck, and chest. His wounds had closed, but something about his countenance remained inexplicably weak; and Kayn knew why that was. The Nathrezim had been a start, but it had been _far_ from enough. Altruis probably hadn't fed since he had been freed from the Vaults.  
  
The night elf had been holding back in a number of ways.  
  
“Kayn,” Kor'vas warned, an edge to her voice, “We have to work together,” she reminded him. She was throwing those words back at him—as they were something he had repeated a thousand times in the past.

The lieutenant took a deep breath, then pinched the bridge of his nose; rubbing just beneath the brim of his bandanna.“Very well, Commander. What are my orders?” He asked as he braced himself; shoulders back as if taking command from Lord Illidan himself—instead of an addled Altruis swaying against Jayce. He was mocking the Kaldorei while remaining strangely sincere.  
  
Altruis chose to ignore Kayn's tone. “I want you to hunt. Feed. Make sure Jayce and Allari stay strong. I need every last one of you,” the Sufferer's deep voice quavered, his demon reverberating audibly beneath the surface.  
  
“I thought you wanted _me_ to lead,” Kayn chuckled, watching Altruis' brow knit in consternation. The other elf couldn't possibly care if he fed or not, they _hated_ each other, for the gods' sake.  
  
“I do. And you cannot do that if you—  
  
“—Why don't you come with me?” Kayn interrupted. He had no idea what hare-brained impulse made him make the offer; but Kor'vas rocked back on her heels and smiled knowingly at him because of it.  
  
Had Altruis somehow outwitted him? What had he just played into?  
  
Kayn squinted at the night elf where he braced himself against Jayce's shoulder. The look on his face was honest.  
  
Alright. So maybe it was dumb luck. _Maybe._  
  
~*~

       Kor'vas and Jayce had broken off to hunt in the opposite direction of Kayn and Altruis. Obviously, that left Kayn alone with his arch-nemesis—who was barely able to walk unaided—and did nothing to improve his putrid disposition. But in better news; Altruis was improving. The Kaldorei was still weak, yet spectral sight revealed a brightening in his aura.  
  
“Tell me something,” Altruis asked, catching his breath where he leaned against a rock.  
  
Ahead of them, three demons patrolled. The fiends were upwind, and the night elf was keeping his voice down, but talking didn't seem to please Kayn; that was, if his posture could be believed. No doubt he thought any amount of noise an unnecessary risk.  
  
Kayn only glanced away from their potential targets for a moment, his spectral sight all but crackling as he glowered. “What?”  
  
Altruis' ears tilted for an instant, but he wasn't deterred. “Why? Why will you not allow your demon to stretch? Everyone has their reasons, but I didn't expect such hesitance from you.”  
  
Kayn scoffed, the sound defensive; and his look quickly turned vicious. “Tell me why you did it! Why you turned on us and killed our brothers and sisters? Why you betrayed lord Illidan? We were family. I never expected such duplicity from you,” the blood elf retorted.  
  
“Kayn,” Altruis' voice softened as he reached out—lightly running his fingertips down the curve of the lieutenant's spine. The touch was gentle, but Kayn jerked away as if he had burned. Baring his fangs with a hiss, he threw his shoulder into Altruis, knocking him into the dirt.  
  
“Never touch me. Never. Never without my permission. I am not for a traitor like _you!_ ”  
  
The explosive behavior surprised Altruis; who held out his glaives defensively but didn't fight back. “I'm sorry,” he said honestly. “My mistake.”

The night elf's chest was rising and falling quickly, belying his seeming calm, but there was empathy in his tone—and Kayn's expression went from outrage to sorrow in a heartbeat.  
  
“I am, too,” Kayn admitted, his shoulders tense and his back straight. He wanted to hate Altruis. He wanted to so desperately. The other part of him was still trembling from the touch. A kind touch. A gentle touch.  
  
The only one he had ever known such a thing from was _Illidan_. Illidan, who had slept beside him, a wing over him protectively as he tried desperately to heal. Who had held him through screaming nightmares and flashbacks. Who had lifted his head up to help him drink when he could hardly swallow. Who had held him steady while Akama tried to mend the mess of wounds that Kayn had become. Illidan, who had given a damn about him when Kael'thas had thrown him away; who had taken him in and given him a purpose again. Had seen worth in him.  
  
_Worth._ Spectral eyes caressed over Altruis' form.

Nostrils flaring, the blood elf tilted his head down; his horns weighty. “Just hunt with me. That's all I need from you,” Kayn growled. The words were colder and more dismissive than he meant them to be, but the Kaldorei didn't seem to take them personally—he simply righted himself and moved closer; aura supportive.  
  
Kayn closed his eyes at that, surprised to find his spike of fear passing; and taking a deep breath, he could only scent Altruis. Altruis, who smelled of cool grasses and water, of shadows and moonlight. And demon. Demon, and fel, and … home.  
  
“Come,” was all he said, turning his attention back to the task at hand. He would feel better after he fed.  
  
~*~  
  
       Altruis' grace returned to him more quickly than expected, and soon he was dancing expertly in and out of combat. His warglaives sang as he combined his superior size and weight with the agility of his kin; slaying demons right and left. Together, he and Kayn were lost in the hunt. In the joy of vengeance. For a time they forgot their pasts, and futures—and simply were.  
  
They were the Illidari their master had trained them to be. Dedicated. Focused. Ridding Azsuna of the filth that had washed ashore; protecting their people, and their world.  
  
They delighted in the blood that sang through their veins, and their power. In belonging. In each other—melding into nothing more than the cut of blade, the part of flesh, the crack of bone, and the whisper of their demons.

Kayn had fed well, Altruis watching over him as he shuddered against a patch of cool sand; and it was Altruis who guided the blood elf into an abandoned cave when the rains came. It was pouring too hard to fly, let alone walk, and spectral sight wouldn't be enough to guide them safely home against the torrent. Thus the night elf decided that they should hunker down—and Kayn hadn't outright argued with him over it, would wonders never cease.  
  
And here they were.  
  
Altruis had ordered Jayce and Kor'vas to return to the Stand after they had hunted—and he felt better for knowing that their people were not without support. He was also strangely comfortable; perched away from the mouth of the cave, back against the wall as his spectral gaze tried to make sense of the deluge outside.  
  
Kayn was still dazed from his feed, and Altruis didn't interrupt; instead he went about trying to warm them. A corner of the cave wall had eroded away; and sheltered by the rock face above it, it let air in or out from the outside. Thus, he felt safe starting a small driftwood fire for warmth. He was certain the rain would let up eventually.  
  
Sighing wearily, the Kaldorei settled nearer to the blaze once he had it going—and was pleasantly surprised when Kayn joined him.

Having vented their rage for the day, the climate between the two elves was easier; and Altruis was thankful for that. He even felt secure enough to drop his guard for a moment—combing his claws through his hair as he leaned closer to the fire; encouraging his tresses to dry. The tang of salt in the rain and the smell of fel that clung to the Illidari was acrid; but it still beat the hell out of Mardum.

“You asked me why,” Altruis began, biting his lower lip as he studied the flames.  
  
Fire looked odd through the veil of his blindfold.  
  
“My wife's name was Keena, and we had a daughter. Keena was lovely, kind, and strong; and Anya, she was so small—but her smile was like a sunny day after a long winter. I can still remember them perfectly; every detail. They are burned into my heart. My soul.” He had no idea why he was sharing this, and he tilted his head back up to stare at the ceiling.  
  
The tide must have come up and into the cave at one point long ago.  
  
“I was away. I had gone to the front lines to join Ravencrest in routing the demons—or at least, I hoped to stop them before they reached my home. But we failed, I failed, and my village fell. Keena died trying to protect Anya; and Anya ... I was the one who found her body. Out of my entire village, I was the only one who survived—but only because I had not been there.”  
  
Altruis' voice was void of tone, his expression unreadable.  
  
“I buried them in our back garden. Or what was left of it.”  
  
“So you think you aren't good enough. You weren't then, and thus, you cannot be now?” Kayn responded after a long, painful pause.  
  
Altruis couldn't look at his lieutenant. He had made himself vulnerable, and he expected that Kayn would attack him for his efforts to reach out. Yet strangely, Sunfury did not. He could feel the blood elf's spectral gaze on him, though— it was burning—and he bit his lip against the tightness in his throat and chest.

“I … I abandoned them. I ran away. I left them when they needed me; and now all I can do is betray those that are left. I mean the best, but it never works out that way. Every decision I make feels like the wrong one. Lord Illidan was mistaken to trust in me, to give me power; and so were the Illidari.” Altruis looked down at his scaled flecked hands. “I am no better than our Lord. I made the same mistakes. Sometimes I wonder if I have learned anything at all.”

“You gave _everything_ so others didn't have to suffer the same fate as you. Is it really so wrong to want a choice in your death? To know that your sacrifice isn't going to be thrown away? That who your wife and daughter were—and all they could have given Azeroth—won't be lost with you and your memories? You were right to question, Altruis. I don't have to agree with your methods; but I had my misgivings, too.”  
  
The night elf slowly tilted his head back up; squinting his spectral eyes open to regard Kayn. Was this some sort of trap? “Do you really think I can be forgiven?”  
  
Suddenly, Kayn was so close that Altruis could feel the heat of his tattoos against his bare chest—and lips that tasted of fel were pressed to his. Strong arms slid around the Kaldorei's neck as the blood elf knelt over his lap. Wet. They were both wet and blood-warm where fabric and flesh met. Kayn was drunk on power; and Altruis could feel demon answer demon when the other elf pressed him back against the unyielding stone, clawed hands fisting into his hair.  
  
“I don't know,” Sunfury rasped as their lips parted; his fang tips tracing along the lobe of Altruis' ear before drifting lower—seeking the side of his neck. “I don't know what I know anymore,” he sighed out as he kissed—then shuddered to a standstill with his head resting on Altruis' shoulder.  
  
Carefully, the night elf wrapped his arms around his lieutenant—drawing him closer to hold him tight. Accepting whatever was happening because it needed to come.  
  
“You're shaking,” Altruis observed kindly.  
  
“So are you,” Kayn whispered in reply, a ghost of his former haughtiness in his tone.  
  
Altruis could feel just how tired Kayn was as he slumped against him. Needing him. Hating him. Longing for him. So he did the only thing he could: he cradled him. Enemy or friend, Kayn was his brother, and this was all they had left.  
  
~*~  
TBC  
~*~  
  
**A/N:** Wow! This took forever! I'm sorry, but I wanted to give you the best chapter possible, and it required a good deal of concentration! (This dynamic is really push/pull!) Thank you for reading, and I hope you are continuing to enjoy~  
  
**The Rundown:** Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta team! So, all hail Tratius, Shalar0s, and Solbrar who were brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altruis is faltering, and Kayn is questioning where his own loyalties truly lie.
> 
> "Wayward" is a multi-chapter fanfiction that is part of the Orpheus Universe, a timeline divergent A/U. View all disclaimers here: https://mythlorn-art.tumblr.com/post/161659084696
> 
> This work will contain adult content, is same sex relationship based, and has scenes of violence. It will also deal with potentially triggering content, explicit sex scenes, and have mention of major character death. Some relationships could be considered problematic. Tags and character/pairing list will be updated as the fiction progresses. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> *****This chapter has mentions of non-con and emotional and physical abuse. It is not glorifying them in any way, but they are part of Kayn's past. I do not feel this chapter is triggering, but please use your own discretion.**

**Chapter Four:**  
  
       Kayn had fallen asleep on Altruis' shoulder, his high body heat a comfort in the damp cold of the cave. His claw tips twitched against the night elf's back as he dreamed, horned head partially tilted against the cave wall; and Altruis allowed himself the ghost of a contented smile.  
  
The fire they had built was a secondary solace in the unaccustomed quiet; and the rain that drummed against the stone outside of their shelter was a lullaby—one that the commander liked significantly more than the screams of combat. In his heart, the Kaldorei was homesick for the quiet of the forest, for a stolen moment like this. Thus, he was content to rest for a time.  
  
Kayn murmured in his sleep, nuzzling into the curve of Altruis' neck; and the bigger elf readjusted him, holding him closer. If someone had told him he would find himself here, in a cave, his lieutenant slumbering in his arms—he probably would have punched them out for their trouble. Yet _here_ he was.  
  
Here _they_ were.

The blood elf's toes curled as he chirped, dreaming, and a long eyebrow twitched—which made Altruis grin. It was pleasant to be touched like this. Still surprising; but appreciated. The Kaldorei had needed to numb himself to the desire for contact, as he had often been pushed to the social fringes among his kin. It didn't help matters that the ostracization had been mostly self-inflicted; still, he was trying to reach out once more.  
  
Kayn's murmur turned to a whimper, and Altruis tangled fingers through his high tail—teasing claw tips along scalp as he hushed him; a purr rising instinctively in his chest. The night elf's demon was nudging beneath the surface, well fed and inquisitive, but he pushed the beast back down. _Not now._ He scolded it.

The whimper became a despairing cry, and Altruis jostled Kayn; attempting to interrupt the turn his dreams had taken—while burying his face into the side of the blood elf's neck in case he lashed out.  
  
Sunfury stiffened and struggled, his claws drawing blood in his nightmare; but Altruis held on gamely until whatever the other hunter was experiencing, passed. He could feel the fel-laced tears escaping Kayn's bandanna running down his bare chest, and he grit his teeth in frustration. So quickly. It always happened so quickly. There was no respite for a demon hunter. Not even in sleep.  
  
_Especially_ not in sleep.  
  
Illidari slumber was often fraught with night terrors—and remembrances of things long lost, never to be had again. Kayn was far from the first Altruis had held like this. New recruits, old veterans; those that did not yet know to fear maiming a bedmate in their endeavors—they would sleep among each other; a tangle of limbs, wings, and claws. They sought relief in one another more often than not, as it could be had nowhere else.  
  
But Kayn … Kayn was another story altogether. Any Illidari under Sunfury's command—and many who weren't—knew how he had come to Illidan's service; and to their credit, not a single one of them had ever used it against the lieutenant. It would admittedly have been unwise; but there was also a level of gentility to the unspoken truce. Every Illidari had a past and their demons, literal and figurative.

Kael'thas had betrayed Kayn in ways that made Altruis' battle-hardened stomach turn. It was true he had never understood how the blood elf could believe in Illidan after what Sunstrider had done to him; but he could appreciate needing to believe in something after all of the madness.

Kayn whimpered again, rousing himself this time; his spectral eyes opening as he raised his head. He looked dreadfully confused when Altruis tilted his chin back to make eye contact—with spectral sight the act was different, but not unattainable. Their aura's were already touching, though, so some emotions could never be a secret … and it stung pride.  
  
Thus, the night elf expected the aggression, he understood it; and when Kayn lashed out and shoved him into the wall behind him, he had braced his claw-pricked shoulders to take the impact.  
  
“Do not! Don't. Touch. Me!” Kayn spat, voice still thick with tears as he scrambled backwards from the Kaldorei's arms.  
  
Altruis' blood stained the tips of Kayn's claws as he held a hand in front of himself; palm open, fingers curled into talons—ears tilted and canines bared. It was a fierce display, but the night elf wasn't convinced. He tasted fear and old wounds.  
  
“You crawled into my lap, kissed me, and fell asleep. What is it that you want, Kayn?” Altruis asked reasonably. It still seemed impossible that the two of them could be in the same space, let alone find accord. But they had.  
  
“I did no such thing!” The blood elf exclaimed, flushing with embarrassment. His hubris had been needled, and was responding faster than rational though.  
  
Blushing always looked interesting with Altruis' spectral sight. “Yes. You did. Now … would you like to share some rations with me? The rain still hasn't let up,” the Sufferer soothed, redirecting.  
  
Kayn wasn't fully awake yet, and still smelled weary. Altruis couldn't blame him. There was a hunger that had nothing to do with power or food—an ache—between them, and the Sufferer could feel it like pressure against his skin. Was it what he thought? Kayn … for him?  
  
The blood elf had paused, his heart pounding almost audibly; and Altruis waited. Kayn was frozen in thought, expression unreadable; there was a war going on beneath that tattooed skin, and far be it from the Kaldorei to interrupt.  
  
“Why?” Kayn finally whispered, voice breaking.  
  
Why indeed.  
  
“Because no matter what they did to you, and no matter what you have done to yourself; no matter how many atrocities you have survived, or brought about with your own two hands. No matter how fast you run … you cannot escape _you_ _—_ or your hunger and thirst.” Altruis tilted his head, his long ears brushing against the cave wall as he watched the tension drain out of the blood elf before him. “You have needs, it is natural; and denying yourself … you can see what good it did me.”

Kayn's head was bowed in shame when he edged closer, not rising from his crouch to do so; but an outstretched, warding claw had become a hesitant, upturned palm—and Altruis bravely enveloped it in his bigger hand. The cuts he had suffered from Kayn's panic were already closing; feeding recently had its benefits.  
  
“I want to forget,” Kayn pleaded, desperation in his tone as he raised his glowing green eyes to Altruis'—twining their fingers. “I want to be stronger.”  
  
“I know,” Altruis replied softly.  
  
“Can you help me forget?” That blood elf's deep voice was pleading. Desperate.  
  
Altruis' stomach lurched at the other hunter's tone. Had Kayn begged Kael'thas that way?  
  
No doubt he had.  
  
The night elf frowned, leaning into the stone behind him for stability. He recalled Keena's face for only an instant—and then it was Kayn. Kayn crawling back into his lap and kissing him for all he was worth, their hands still clasped.  
  
It was really that simple between them, wasn't it?  
  
This needed to come. Keena would always be with him, but he didn't have to be alone to respect her memory. She wouldn't have wanted a future of loneliness for him; and slowly—after so many centuries—his path became clear once more, the flickering candlelight of hope illuminating the way.

 _“Let go.”_ _H_ e could hear the words within his heart, as if she spoke them into his ear. It was a conglomerate echo returning to him from the day's travails—and Kayn's advice.  
  
_Let. Go._

And Altruis did—feeling like he was taking his first breath as himself in centuries—his demon silent as he fell into Kayn.  
  
The blood elf had ridden him down into the dirt; the two of them tipping away from the wall as those full lips worked the night elf's open—as that slick, warm tongue danced against his. Kayn had slipped out of their combined grasp, fingers of both hands burying into Altruis' hair—claws and scales catching; kneading fingertips clenching and releasing as his hips rocked into the Kaldorei's.  
  
Altruis arched up in return, a low rumble building in his throat as their horns clipped. The Sufferer had never been with another male before. He certainly had not been with a blood elf; but he didn't care—and with that mocking voice within his head silenced, he allowed himself to _be_.   
  
It was beautiful.

He was also so hard that it hurt; straining against his kilt as Kayn's leather clad need met his. The power and heat roaming back and forth between them made the hair at the nape of night elf's neck bristle; and when Kayn moaned—the sound high and silky in the quiet of the cave—he shuddered. Knowing that cry was for him, that it was Kayn who needed him over any other; it stirred him, awed him, that anyone would want him.  
  
Let alone the one who claimed to hate him most of all.

Reverently, Altruis' hands made their way to the blood elf's hips; clasping them supportively—and that was when Kayn faltered.  
  
The Kaldorei raised a brow in surprise.  
  
Sex could be precarious for Illidari—initiates or veterans—and he was certain that neither he or Kayn had time to grapple with intimacy before the wardens had imprisoned them. Then again, there were a dozen reasons for Sunfury to be dancing in and out of his desires, and all of them were perfectly valid.

Growling in frustration, Kayn gasped out; slowing to a stop. His spectral eyes faded closed as he pulled back—trembling like he had just remembered himself. “Damn it,” he grunted.  
  
“What is it?” Altruis rumbled. His voice was an octave deeper with desire, but he forced his body to stop as the blood elf stilled against him. He would never take something not willingly given. Especially from someone who had been hurt like Kayn had.  
  
“I don't ... know how,” Kayn admitted, voice small. His hands were tense where they had abandoned Altruis' hair; splaying out across his chest for balance as they both gasped for breath.  
  
“I don't either. Just do what feels good, and tell me to stop if something isn't right?” Altruis suggested—just before he thumped his head back against the floor for the sting. What was he doing? He had no other suggestions. Hell, he wasn't even sure that Kayn still wanted this; so he did _nothing_ other than try to slow his racing heart. Keena had taught him about patience; and it had been hard, but successful, work on her part.

Silence lapsed between the two Illidari; the roll of thunder outside the cave the only sound other than their gasps, and the blood singing through their veins.  
  
_Slowly, Altruis. Gently._ _H_ e reminded himself.  
  
~*~  
  
       _What was he doing!?_ Kayn could have wept from pure frustration if there hadn't already been fearful tears drying on his face. Cold, hard logic did nothing for him now. None of this was logical. Or was it?  
  
Altruis' hard length was nudging along his backside and the inside of his thigh; and the Kaldorei was gazing up to him gently, looking _through_ Kayn. Even his aura was still, like the tide just before it turned—the Sufferer was holding back because he knew. Of course he _knew_. Everyone _knew_.  
  
Having someone ruin him so publicly—to brutalize Kayn in every way possible in the eyes of his people—it would always haunt him. The blood elf could pretend as if it hadn't happened, that his own desire and fear weren't warring; but Altruis was no fool in that regard. In several, if Kayn was honest.  
  
Yet when the night elf took a chance and rolled them onto their sides—easing his fear-frozen lieutenant onto his back on the edge of the bedroll they perched on—things didn't seem so bad anymore. With Kayn able to press reassuringly into the furs, and Altruis' hands unlacing the front of his leathers (only the front, not baring him completely) the fear that had reared up slithered away again.  
  
Kayn was flagging from nerves when Altruis freed him from his trousers, but the Kaldorei didn't seem to take that personally; and dropping to his elbows, his careful lips pressed along the downward blaze of tattoos—not diving in to take Kayn into his mouth right away.  
  
Instead, he nuzzled, and he wasn't pushing; allowing Kayn to bury fingers in his hair again. To breathe. To realize he could stop this at any point. The gesture was subservient—and he wasn't asking the lieutenant to return it.  
  
“I don't know if I can do this. I want it. But I don't know if I can,” Kayn whispered, the echo of his demon haunting his tone.

“I know. But don't let them take this from you, too; you have already given everything—more than enough. It is your right to have this. To have pleasure. I don't know exactly what I'm doing, but I know what I liked. I will listen, and learn what _you_ need. Together we are stronger. If we cannot forget it, we can defeat the past by making _new_ memories. Better ones. I trusted you today, and you were right. Now believe in me just a little. We can do this,” Altruis murmured, lips and the tips of canines grazing flushed skin.  
  
“What of you? What is in it for you?” Kayn asked darkly; trying not to hope. He stopped the big elf briefly—a glaive calloused hand grasping a horn to give the Kaldorei's head a distracting jostle.  
  
“This isn't about me, it's about you; and only by your leave,” Altruis murmured, snorting at the restraint. His brow was furrowed behind his veil, his loose hair teasing against Kayn's length. The blood elf's fingers clasping his horn were keeping him in check, but also guiding him inexorably lower; and the Kaldorei was quick to strike while the iron was hot.

Kayn sucked in a sharp breath when warm lips pressed a kiss to the tip of his faded arousal, stirring it back to life. Lack of vision made intimacy better in many ways, but more surprising in others. _Intimacy._ _Sunfury_ had to fight the urge to laugh derisively at himself. He acted as if he knew anything of love other than rape—which he didn't—and of which the latter was unequivocal to the former.  
  
But Altruis was proving to be a kind and careful teacher for one who knew nothing of pleasing men; and there was a way about him that Kayn found easy to accept—that he _needed_. Which he suspected was part of the reason he had hated the other elf so vehemently. He had tried to build himself back up in a way that he would never need anyone again; but Altruis had reached right past those carefully crafted walls and …  
  
Oh. Light! That was … that was perfection.  
  
His fingers tightened at the base of the Kaldorei's horn as he reached out with his free hand; tangling claws into dark, silky hair. The night elf had bowed to take him into his mouth—and the ghost of fangs to either side of Kayn's length only heightened the experience. With a shuddering breath, the lieutenant had to let go of horn and put the back of his hand over his mouth. The weight of Altruis, the breadth of him. It was comforting, and so different from those who had hurt him in the past.  
  
~*~

       Altruis had never given before, not like this at any rate; but he remembered what Keena had done for him, and he used his past experiences as a guide. He wanted this first attempt to be with Kayn. For Kayn. He didn't desire to be alone anymore—and even if he got nothing back, he would be pleased to know he had brought the other hunter pleasure; had given him something other than cruelty. It was more than could be said for the Kayn's kin.  
  
“Let go. Let go with me. Stop fighting. I can take it. I can take whatever you give me,” Altruis breathed as he came up off of his lieutenant's length; and licking his lips he nuzzled against prominent hip bones. At that, he heard Kayn's fluttering intake of breath again. Ragged, full of need; and he allowed himself a feral grin.  
  
Sunfury's taste … he was salty, musky with desire, and tainted—if ever so slightly—with the tang of fel. It didn't put the Kaldorei off, though. If anything it excited him further; and while Kayn was trying to be still beneath him, his body was involuntarily rocking up—bumping the head of his swelling arousal against Altruis' lips. Thus, the Sufferer had to restrain his hips before bowing his head to take him in again.  
  
And this time, whatever had been holding them back, shattered.  
  
~*~  
  
       Kayn was moaning feverishly, his hands tugging at Altruis' hair without checking him; and the Kaldorei was trying different approaches with the blood elf's gasps as his guide. Altruis kept the bob of his head steady; but he found that Kayn would claw the tops of his shoulders—and plead beautifully for him—if he swallowed him down and pressed him against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. Another favored trick was to tease foreskin up over tip with firm lips, then push it back again lightly, paying attention to the rim of the crown with his tongue … or even a fang if he was cautious.  
  
Altruis didn't know a blood elf was capable of making the sounds that Kayn did, or that they could be so loud. Thankfully, their cave was out of the way and sheltered—so if one had to let go, here was the place. Besides, the night elf was proud to give the lieutenant what he needed; to make him cry out for him in pleasure and forget for a time.  
  
But Altruis also had needs; and even as he drove Kayn inexorably closer to release—the slickness at the blood elf's shapely tip changing consistency and growing more bitter—he freed one hand to fumble at the zipper of his leggings. Easing his length out from beneath his kilt, he took himself into hand; stroking quickly as Kayn began to whine more urgently.  
  
When the blood elf finally spilled, whimpering Altruis' name like a prayer, the Kaldorei barely managed to swallow in time; he was much too busy stifling his own cry as he guided himself to the side, spilling out against the cave floor. Yet somehow he kept up with the onslaught while holding down Kayn's hips; allowing himself a groan of relief as they shuddered to a halt.  
  
Finally. Finally some of the tension that had been humming between them, eased.  
  
~*~

       Altruis was gasping when he pulled off of Kayn's softened length, hearing him growl indignantly at the touch of cool air against wet, hypersensitive skin. The night elf had to cough to clear the thickness from his throat; but the tingle of fel-taint against his lips was not unpleasant, so he leaned up to share a kiss with Kayn—feeling the blood elf's muscular arms wrap around him and drag him closer.  
  
The Kaldorei also managed to make them more presentable before his pleasure-numbed body gave out; tucking them back into their respective clothing as he slumped to Kayn's chest. Altruis' heart was still racing, and it made him hyper-aware of his bulk. He didn't know if his weight or size would frighten his lover. Thus, the Sufferer eventually turned them onto their sides; rolling them to the center of the bedroll.  
  
Sweat was cooling, and he nuzzled Kayn's temple as the blood elf's spectral eyes drifted closed. At that, Sunfury graced him with a whimper before sleep crept up again—Altruis' name on his lips, and satisfaction reflected in the smile that turned up the corner of his mouth.  
  
The rain still had not let up outside the cave; droning in the silence that was only punctuated by Kayn's heavy breaths. But Altruis was too stunned to follow his partner. What. In the hell. Had they just done? And why did he like it so much? The Kaldorei suddenly felt responsible for the other hunter in his arms; as if Kayn had somehow become _his_.  
  
And maybe … he had.  
  
~*~  
  
_The look in Kael'thas eyes chilled Kayn to the bone. The desperation, the suffering, the hunger … His prince had lost his way, and Kayn hated himself for having followed so unswervingly; for having missed the signs. Pity and nausea rolled in his stomach when he wanted such emotions the least; and it occurred to him that he was most likely going to die. His only hope was to find a way to buy the remainder of his soldiers their lives. And time. Time to see. Time to get out. Enough time to stumble on the truth and run before it was too late._  
  
_“I let you go out with twenty-four of my best men, yet you return to me with a mere handful,” Kael'thas said, looking down to Kayn where he knelt on the floor, eyes downcast._  
  
_To look up_ _—_ _to fully make eye contact_ _—_ _would be a worse than fatal mistake. That was not lost on the commander, and he refused to let any emotion pass his countenance._  
  
_“Six, My Lord,” Kayn replied mechanically._  
  
_“And were you victorious?” Kael'thas intoned._  
  
_“No, My Lord. We were unable to route the enemy.”_  
  
_The blow to the face was as quick as a snake striking, snapping Kayn's head to the side as Kael'thas backhanded him viciously; but he did not cry out, nor did he lift his hands from the floor. The blood that ran down his chin from his nose fell unchecked._  
  
_A Sunfury did not cry._  
  
_“Then why did you return at all?!” The prince screamed; the honor guard at the entrance to the command tent standing straighter with the effort of not turning to stare. Of late, Kael's moods had been mercurial at best._  
  
_“For your men, my lord. For our people. I saved the lives I could. The weapons we tested backfired, killing many instantly. The enemy had merely to stand by while we executed ourselves.”_  
  
_“Are you. Calling. Me. Incompetent?!” Kael'thas bellowed, eyes wild with his rage._  
  
_“No, My Lord. No one could have foreseen what came to pass.” Kayn coughed to clear the blood he was swallowing from his throat. “But I will take responsibility. My men have done no wrong. In their stead, I submit to whatever punishment you see fit. Make an example of me.”_  
  
_The outflow of temper was as quick as it had come; and a cold, dark stillness had settled on Kael'thas countenance. His eyes were almost glittery with mania—and the lieutenant swallowed hard._  
  
_Kayn could only pray to distract his prince long enough for his men to flee. He felt the gaze of one of his captains on him through the gap in the tent flap. The other elf was hovering outside the command tent; and for the instant their eyes locked, Kayn felt reassured. His sacrifice wouldn't be in vain._  
  
~*~  
  
       “Eat, you will feel better,” Altruis said, nudging the ration toward Kayn.  
  
The blood elf had woken from his slumber dissociative, and his ears were tilted as he stared straight ahead.  
  
“Kayn ...” Altruis grunted again, turning to slide an arm around the lieutenant's waist.  
  
Kayn growled at him for his efforts, but did not pull away; his horned head lowering—spectral gaze averted.  
  
Altruis nuzzled into that inky hair, touch mindful. The morose lieutenant grumbled at him—but this time more weakly. “... Eat. We can go back to camp once you have,” the Sufferer continued more patiently than he felt.  
  
“Stomach hurts,” Kayn finally shot back, the admission almost one word.  
  
Altruis frowned. It was a common complaint for Illidari fledglings.“You had a nightmare. You've had a few. Perhaps we should take your demon for a run?” he offered.  
  
“No. No metamorphosis today,” Kayn said darkly—though he took the ration bar that Altruis pressed into his hand instead of ignoring it.  
  
“Your room is still open on the Fel Hammer. I never … took your place. Slept in the commons so ...”  
  
“Altruis.”  
  
“Hm?” The night elf yawned in reply, nuzzling the base of a horn.  
  
“I'm not leading again, and you cannot make me.”  
  
"Now where have I heard that before?" Altruis retorted drowsily.  
  
Kayn's frown deepened.  
  
~*~  
TBC  
~*~  
  
**A/N:** All I can say is that for a demon hunter, Altruis is incredibly patient. Kayn has good reason to be as conflicted as he is, but I gotta give Altruis credit where it is due. And yes. At some point these two will get their act together. They're getting there. Anyway  <3 I hope you enjoyed your read~ More to come.  
  
**The Rundown:** Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta team! So, all hail Tratius, Shalar0s, and Solbrar who were brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altruis is faltering, and Kayn is questioning where his own loyalties truly lie.
> 
> "Wayward" is a multi-chapter fanfiction that is part of the Orpheus Universe, a timeline divergent A/U. View all disclaimers here: https://mythlorn-art.tumblr.com/post/161659084696
> 
> This work will contain adult content, is same sex relationship based, and has scenes of violence. It will also deal with potentially triggering content, explicit sex scenes, and have mention of major character death. Some relationships could be considered problematic. Tags and character/pairing list will be updated as the fiction progresses. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> *****This chapter has brief flashbacks to non-con. It isn't excessive, but for some it could be triggering. Please read responsibly <3 This Mun cares about your mental health!*****

**Chapter Five:**  
  
       “Well, will you look at what the cat dragged in?” Kor'vas chuckled, nudging Allari with a grin.  
  
The Souleater turned to give the duo approaching the Stand a cocky smirk. “Perfect timing,” she agreed, the hint of a satisfied hum building low in her throat.  
  
“Took them long enough,” Jayce grunted, a hand on his hip. He was implying exactly what Kor'vas was thinking; and the two of them might have taken a conspiratorial bet or two. Maybe. Probably.  
  
No one knew exactly how to handle what had come to pass; but nobody wanted to be the first to step out of line, either. Besides, they bore great news. Wondrous news—if their commanders were in the mood for such a thing.  


Kor'vas had just given Allari's horn a reassuring nudge with her own when Jayce snapped to attention; and the Illidari women offered inclinations of their heads to the elves striding closer—of which Altruis was most definitely in the lead; Kayn following in his wake.  


The guards at the gate looked bewildered to see their wayward lieutenant returning, but they made no attempt to stop him; nor did they comment about his seeming hesitancy. They merely let him pass with a squint and the flare of nostrils; scenting him, and where he had been, curiously.  
  
“Commander,” Kor'vas said as the pair paused beside her; the word acknowledgment and welcome in one.  
  
Altruis glanced back over his shoulder at Kayn—as if Kor'vas had not been addressing _him_ —which made her smile. It wasn't false modesty. Altruis never felt worthy of anything, and it showed. Among the Illidari, the demureness was as refreshing as it was worrisome; but the Sufferer's unassuming nature was part and parcel of his charm. _  
_  
“Don't look to me,” Kayn said, frowning at Altruis.  
  
So maybe Kayn wasn't charmed. One couldn't win all the time.  
  
“But … you are—” Altruis began.  
  
“—I told you I would not lead again. You wanted it, it's all yours,” Kayn cut him off.  
  
“Look out! Lover's quarrel,” Jayce murmured. His voice was below the combatant's hearing levels, but carried well enough for Allari and Kor'vas.  
  
Allari turned her head to hide her laugh, disguising it as a cough, and Kor'vas put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.  
  
“What's so funny?” Kayn grit out, rounding on Jayce, who was closest to him.  
  
Jayce saluted crisply. “Nothing, Sir.” His aura was still a little too shiny to be sincere, though.  
  
“See that it stays that way,” Kayn ordered.  
  
“I thought you said you didn't want to lead?” Altruis needled; echoing Kayn's words to him back in the cave—and drawing the lieutenant's ire away from Jayce. “You seem to have things well enough in hand for someone who doesn't want the job.”  
  
“Don't you _dare_ ,” Kayn began, canines bared as he brought himself up short.  
  
“There is something I need to show you. Both of you,” Allari interrupted, tone urgent enough to bring the bickering to a halt. “It is of the utmost importance, Commanders.”  
  
Kayn and Altruis turned to her as one; motions, countenances, and auras nearly identical in the moment.  
  
Allari gave the duo a satisfied grin, her ears tilted happily. She could feel half the camp's spectral eyes on her, and she had never been more pleased to say what she did. They had been without hope for so long.  
  
“I've found him.”  
  
~*~  
  
       Altruis paused; the pat of his bare feet on the deck of the Fel Hammer echoing oddly in his ears. Every step he had taken up to this point had been inundated by desperate Illidari. Thankfully, the further he and Kayn got from the commons, the quieter it became. The _rumor_ , true though it was, had spread like wildfire.  
  
In a way, it was good that it had happened thus; with Illidan's potential resurrection looming on the horizon. Kayn had been accepted back as if he had never been gone—though there had been confused looks darting between Altruis and the ex-lieutenant.  
  
Kayn. The blood elf still looked haggard; and Altruis took his own appraising glance with spectral sight.  
  
As the two elves passed the blast doors that distinguished the officer's deck from the crew quarters, the sense of buzzing demon hunter enthusiasm finally began to dampen. Shutting the doors behind them helped. For a time, Kayn stood on one side of the hall, and Altruis the other. They gazed at each other across the distance before, unexpectedly, Kayn began to laugh. It was such a foreign sound that Altruis was stunned into silence—though he did allow himself the hint of a confused smile.  
  
The Sufferer could count on one hand the number of times he had witnessed amusement from Sunfury.  
  
“That … this …” Kayn gestured toward the main deck and closed door, then waved to the cool, metallic quiet of the officer's hall.  
  
“We will find him,” Altruis said, sounding conflicted. Reaching back into his pocket, he removed a shard of a soul fragment. It glittered green in the low light, and briefly, the Kaldorei wondered _who_ it had once been. “But we will need more of these.” Altruis opened his hand to Kayn by means of explanation.  
  
Kayn's laughter had been short lived, but now his spectral sight was focused on the shard in Altruis' palm.  
  
“I think Vandel might be of help to us,” the Lieutenant stated.  
  
“Vandel? Do you think that wise?” Altruis asked.  
  
“He was the last to hear from Lord Illidan, I am certain he would love to champion the cause for more fragments.”  
  
“Vandel is unstable. Even for one of us,” Altruis said grimly. “He is powerful, but it is a small wonder he has not been devoured by his demon before now.”  
  
Kayn shot him a surprised glance—brows threatening to become one with his hairline at Altruis' judgmental tone.  
  
“What? I realize that I am no prize, myself. But there is a reason Vandel has done so well in Mardum,” Altruis said flatly. “Call me 'too gentle' if you will.”  
  
“He is ruthless,” Kayn admitted. “I admire that.”  
  
“Then you know the risk,” Altruis said. Of course Kayn knew the risk, he was a master strategist, but the Sufferer wanted to hear the words from him himself.  
  
“I am aware,” Kayn said, his timbre indicating that their discussion was over.  
  
Altruis took the hint, withdrawing the shard and burying it back into the pocket of his kilt. “Come,” he said, turning toward the far end of the hall. “Take some rest. It is just as you left it.”  
  
~*~  


       The captain's quarters of the Fel Hammer was a place that Altruis had never been comfortable. It was why he had refused to sleep there. It wasn't the lingering musk of demon, or the way the bed felt more luxurious than he deserved. It was because this had once been Kayn's space. The blood elf's scent had persisted like an accusation—even if it now provided an odd sort of comfort. Or it might have, had the dread in the Kaldorei's stomach not been gnawing for a new and _bigger_ reason.  
  
The Sufferer knew Illidan had an immortal demon soul—as some of his Illidari did. He knew his lord would return. Thus he wondered if he could be forgiven. It had taken time for the others to welcome Altruis back, to come to terms with what he had done; but necessity had hastened the process. Now, he didn't think he could handle any more hurry.  
  
As if sensing Altruis' inner turmoil—and no doubt he had—Kayn paused in his inspection of the captain's quarters. He had been drawing one clawed fingertip through the buildup of dust along the top of a shelf—when he turned sharply to face the Kaldorei.  
  
“You are not eager for his return?” Kayn asked. His tone was far from needling. Softer. Almost … caring.  
  
Altruis' shoulders visibly tensed, and he took a deep breath, hands clenching into fists. “You know that I am. He knows the way. But ...” The night elf's ears tilted as he turned his spectral gaze to the floor.  
  
“Lord Illidan is not what you fear he has become. I promise you, I know him well. I serve him with all I am because I trust in him. You know that after Kael'thas, I would never follow blindly again.”  
  
There was vulnerability in Kayn's voice, and Altruis frowned.  
  
“I don't know how he could forgive me. I doubted him. I killed my own men, Kayn,” Altruis' voice broke, and he had to turn his back.  
  
“Is that why you won't feed? You hope your demon will punish you—end you—before Lord Illidan gets the chance? Do you truly think so little of him?” Kayn sounded almost … shocked.  
  
“No … Kayn,” Altruis pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, already knowing he was losing this battle—there were things he could not speak of.  
  
“That is exactly it, isn't it?”  
  
“I am unworthy of —”  
  
“—Why don't you allow Lord Illidan to make that decision? Our people chose you. You! Not me. And maybe it is true, perhaps we need new leadership. Someone … gentler.” Kayn's hand was on his hip as he strode disarmingly closer to Altruis.  
  
“Altruis,” Kayn sighed the other elf's name, reaching out to take his clenched hand—twining their fingers. “Come to bed.”  
  
~*~  
  
Altruis blinked. Kayn couldn't possible mean … that, could he?  
  
The blood elf's warm hand was clasping his, their fingers twining to open his fist—patches of rough scales brushing against smoother skin. The tip of a finger curled along the back of the Sufferer's hand, the edge of a claw trailing—urging him closer; and help him, but he was falling. He couldn't fight it, he couldn't think of a single argument any longer. His mind was blank, his demon barely a hum by comparison to the emotions that leapt in his chest.  
  
Here? Now?  
  
Kayn took a step backward toward the bed ... and Altruis followed.  
  
Another step. Another brush of fingertip.    
  
A step. A squeeze of his hand.  
  
Kayn's subtle, leading gestures were an invitation and siren song in one; and while Altruis knew he would most likely be pushed away again—the lieutenant was so quietly needy that he couldn't help answering him.  
  
The urge to fight had gone out of them both, leaving … _this_. Whatever it was. They had so little hope of late, and Allari's news had innervated the Illidari as a whole. It was growing in the back of their collective minds—like a pressure against their skin—stirring the fel in their veins, and heating their blood.  
  
Kayn walked until the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees, and there he sat, burying his face against Altruis' belly. Nuzzling and kissing tenderly, the blood elf's horns rested to either side of the night elf's ribs; his warm breath playing against the burning heat of tattoos. Kisses became nips, then light grazes of fangs and the moist heat of a tongue, and Altruis couldn't help the longing whimper that left him.  
  
“Kayn, you don't have to ...” he whispered.  
  
The clawed hand that had only just released Altruis'—paused where it was unbuckling his kilt—and for a moment talons dented flesh; reprimanding. “Let me decide what I want,” Kayn grumbled, placing a punishing bite to the curve of Altruis' hip bone.  
  
Altruis gasped out at that, fingers slowly seeking out the blood elf's hightail … and unbinding it, slid the cuff off so that he could stroke his hands through that silky hair.  
  
“Don't!” Kayn said after a moment, kisses stopping as he tensed and his breathing quickened.  
  
“I won't hold your head down,” Altruis murmured. “I just want to touch you, and run my fingers through your hair.”  
  
“You won't pull?”  
  
“No,” Altruis promised. “I won't pull. Not unless you want me to.”  
  
The hesitation evaporated as quickly as it had come—the sufferer's kilt hit the floor at the same time that he dropped Kayn's hair cuff on the nightstand—and from then on, the tension flowed out of the lieutenant's posture as Altruis kneaded at his shoulders.  
  
When leathers were finally tugged down, the big Kaldorei stepped out of them helpfully—teasing his fingers through Kayn's tresses—and feeling the nervous flutter of breath leave the blood elf, he scrunched his hand up; squeezing hair around his fist at the nape of Kayn's neck. The desire, the hunger, and fear … it radiated off the other hunter; it bent his aura.  
  
Altruis bit his lip for self-restraint. He knew he was big, and he wasn't shaped exactly the same as a Sin'dorei. He suspected that it was intimidating, especially for someone who had no experience in the matter of men—or terrible ones, like Kayn. “Do _not_ do anything you don't want to. I mean it,” he said sternly.  
  
“Don't! Tell me what to do,” Kayn grit in reply, but his voice was shaking.  
  
“I will when I think you're afraid. I don't want this to be about fear,” Altruis hissed. Goddess help him but that warm breath was teasing him, and he was already rock hard from Kayn's kisses.  
  
“I'm not afraid, dammit! Stop saying that I am!” Kayn bit out; a fang brushing Altruis' stomach as the blood elf balked.  
  
Altruis loosened his grip at the outburst; thumbs sliding up to massage at the base of horns. “You are, and you're allowed to be. I'll help you. I promise.”  
  
“Help yourself,” Kayn snapped back—but this time there was less fear in his words, and more invitation. His kisses had gentled again, becoming nuzzles and nibbles; and they were gradually drifting closer to where the night elf needed them.  
  
Then a warm tongue flicked out—tasting the Sufferer's tip as Kayn slid a hand against his length—teasing foreskin down and back; and Altruis keened, locking his knees to keep his legs from buckling. “I will,” he managed to grit out as he clenched his jaw. His toes were curling with the effort of being still, and reluctantly he backed his hands out of Kayn's hair. He didn't trust himself. He wanted this too much. “I will,” he echoed; tilting his head back, praying to Elune for patience—if she could still hear him.  
  
“Put those back.”  
  
“What?” Altruis asked, chin lowering as his spectral gaze fell on Kayn through his veil.  
  
“Put your hands back where they were. I liked it.”  
  
Altruis almost laughed, but stopped himself at the last second. Blood elves were as bad as cats at times.  
  
~*~  
  
       Kayn's lips pressed to the mound of dark curls his cheek was brushing—his heart in his throat. His hands had lost their certainty again; his grip fading and his breathing quickening. The memories he hoped his demon had devoured were rising once more; needling at the back of his mind.  
  
He didn't want them—still, they came.  
  
“Kayn, I need you to look at me. Look at me as Lord Illidan taught you; I cannot hide the truth from you.”  
  
Kayn could hear Altruis' voice, but it sounded far away; the tease of claws against his scalp becoming ghostly as he went numb.  
  
_Pain, choking for air, cruel hands—the harsh slap of skin on skin—hot breath in his ear as blood ran down the back of his thighs and sweaty fingers slipped against him. Eventually he had lost track of when one punishment ended and another began._ _Stop. Stop … he just wanted it to stop, already._  
  
It ... It …  
  
He startled—and blinking spectral eyes obediently upward, he only saw _Altruis_.  
  
A whimper left Kayn before he could help it, but _Altruis_ was _there_. He was there, and big hands stroked at the nape of his neck reassuringly. He had an out. He could tell the other hunter to stop at any time. This was good. It could be good, couldn't it? It had in the cave. It ...  
  
Kayn's fears were threatening to roll him under, no doubt wishing to belie his insistence; but Altruis was steady. Tall like Teldrassil, and immovable as stone. Altruis. The Kaldorei was pressing his lips to the curl of Kayn's horn, warm. Grounding. Reassuring. Fingers stroked along the curve of bone, tapping, teasing. Drawing him back to the now.  
  
Now.  
  
The salt on Kayn's lips was the same as that time—yet completely different; just as he and Altruis' shared kiss in the cave had been. The Sufferer was tainted by fel in a way the blood elf's assailants had not been; and beneath the musk of desire, there was the scent of moonlight on cool water—the vibrant echo of green grass and stirred earth. It pushed away the memory of stone beneath bloodied knees, dirt, and pain.  
  
“You taste good,” Kayn breathed, surprise in his tone as he forced past his fear. Tasking himself to speak, to move forward. He still wanted this. He was _fighting_ for this; and Altruis stood at his side, unflinching.  
  
The Kaldorei's hands were stroking his ears, fingertips teasing against his skin. The tingling numbness was fading there; replaced by a sensation that Kayn liked much better. One that reached deep into his belly and touched the felfire within. Unapologetic. Knowing.  
  
“Do you want to stop?” Altruis asked again, his voice husky with need; but cautious. He could judge by scent alone the battle that had just gone on beneath the blood elf's skin; and Kayn wouldn't lie to him or deny it. Not in this.  
  
“No,” Kayn whispered softly, bowing his head again to nuzzle at the unfamiliar shape of Altruis' length. “Keep touching me.” Flicking his tongue out, the lieutenant dragged it lightly from root to tip; and once more, the Sufferer jolted. Sunfury's proud smile couldn't be seen, but it could be felt—just before he allowed the head past his lips—pressing it to the roof of his mouth and swallowing experimentally as he took more of Altruis in. Deeper. Deeper yet.  
  
Fingers carded into Kayn's loose hair, yet the Sufferer kept his word. He didn't pull.  
  
The bed sighed beneath the odd combination of their weight as they moved, and above him Altruis made a bark of sound that pleased the blood elf's ego—further driving back the ghosts of Kayn's past and cooling the sweat of fear that had risen beneath his tunic.  
  
“Like that. Please,” Altruis whimpered, voice a mere whisper; but encouraging nonetheless.  
  
Kayn gave him a hum in reply—knowing from Altruis' ministrations that the vibration was good—and was careful to guide the Kaldorei between sharp canines; learning the feel of him as the other hunter strained to be still.  
  
Like that? What, exactly, was 'that'?  
  
Cautiously, Kayn began to bob his head. His jaw had started to ache already; but he quickly discovered that his hand could reach what he couldn't take in, and then it wasn't so bad. At least, he hoped it was good enough for Altruis. He accepted that he lacked finesse—but he hoped to make up for that with curiosity. Besides, he was growing more confident with the use of lips and tongue, and he was determined to try more. He was a Sunfury and he had his pride. There was more of Altruis to explore and no reason not to!  
  
The pads of Kayn's questing fingertips trailed through curls, down, cupping heavy weight in his palm before drifting further beneath—feeling the expanse of soft skin there. He gave that smooth place just before entrance a stroke, and Altruis' thighs trembled again.  
  
Victory. He was giving, but he was far more in control than he had expected to be in such a position.  
  
_You will never be a good mate. Who would want someone like you? You are worthless! Dirty and damaged! He will use you and then throw you away like the garbage you ar_ —  
  
Kayn's demon had picked a choice moment to start in, but it was surprisingly easy for him to ignore it. Clinging to his sense of duty had always helped the blood elf when his darker half was involved—and now was no exception. He refused to let it stop him. He would not be defeated. Not tonight. Not here. Not by monsters that were dead and gone.  
  
~*~  
  
       Altruis was already close despite feeling the stirring of Kayn's demon. More than being consistent or driven, the other hunter seemed to want to investigate—and the Kaldorei encouraged that. After all, he was learning just as much about Sunfury through his ventures as the blood elf was about him; and he was fine with that as well. The only thing he _hated_ was not being able to reciprocate. At least, not like this; but for Kayn's sake, it was probably best to not overstimulate.  
  
The night elf had just reached down to tangle his fingers into those thick, inviting tresses again—when a wave of pleasure shocked up his spine—a warning that he teetered on the edge; and instinctively he halted Kayn. He despised himself for doing so but ...  
  
“Wait. Wait. Stop. Stop for a moment, please,” Altruis was shaking with the effort of bringing himself to heel, and Kayn came up off him looking startled—a droplet of fel-tainted pre smeared on his lower lip. “Not like this, not yet,” the Kaldorei murmured, sounding almost frantic. His hand caught Kayn's urgently, closing over it as he brought their combined touch to his length. He was shivering, trembling as he encouraged them to move, to stroke as one.  
  
Kayn's brow furrowed in surprise; but his unvoiced objection only lasted for a heartbeat before he accepted the change in plan. It seemed enough for him to know that Altruis needed whatever he asked for.  
  
The Sufferer swallowed hard, a strange, demonic purr rising up in his throat at the building tension; and when he spilled, he cried out for Kayn—catching himself on the blood elf's shoulder as he stemmed his release into the cup of their hands. His legs buckled, and he ended up straddling the other hunter, pressing his knees into the mattress as he lost his battle with gravity.  
  
Horn clipped horn as he felt Kayn shudder, too—and Altruis realized dully what had come to pass.  
  
“Why?” Kayn rasped breathlessly.  
  
“Not in your mouth. Not so soon,” Altruis growled.  
  
Kayn nearly looked relieved, tipping back to the bed and drawing Altruis with him—the bigger elf was dazed, yet careful to keep from leaning too heavily on his lieutenant. There the two of them then took time to gather themselves; drawing comfort from being close; but as sweat cooled, a number of things became more pronounced.  
  
“In your leathers?” Altruis asked softy, demonic sense of smell telling him what aura and hearing had already confirmed.  
  
“It wasn't a perfect plan, alright?” Kayn groaned in frustration.  
  
Altruis laughed ruefully in reply. “Well,” he sighed. “At least I don't have to worry that you didn't get something out of it. But next time … what do you say we do this together?” His expression reflected his concern that there might not _be_ a next time.  
  
Kayn smirked as the ruffled Kaldorei tried to find a way around the mess they had become; watching his free hand searching for something to mop them up with.  
  
“Do you have anything—”  
  
“—To make you stop worrying?” Kayn purposely misdirected. “If this didn't do it, nothing will.”  
  
“I meant 'to clean up with',” Altruis grunted; his countenance gradually softened as he realized how overly serious he was being.  
  
“You're no fun,” Kayn sighed—the hand that wasn't sticky sliding to the nape of the Kaldorei's neck. There, he eased aside sweat damp tresses; massaging tense muscle until he found a particularly itchy patch of scales to scratch.  
  
Altruis' foot gave an involuntary twitch, and his toes curled tellingly against the floor, claws scraping. “If you keep doing that, Sunfury, we'll have more to clean up,” The Kaldorei snorted—but there was no denying the look of pleasure on his face, even with spectral sight.  
  
“No, no, I like this. What do you suppose Kor'vas would say if she could see you now? You're like a wolf with an itch.”  
  
“Kayn?”  
  
“Hmmm?” The blood elf hummed, sounded deeply pleased with himself.  
  
“You need sleep,” Altruis sighed, the threat dying on his tongue, his lips seeking out Sunfury's hungrily.  
  
And Kayn obliged him.  
  
~*~  
  
       Altruis had retrieved some wash water for them, and checked with the guards before returning to Kayn's side; a commander whether he wanted to be or not. According to the night watch, everything was still. No enemy movement, no immediate concerns. It was a relief … and made the Kaldorei tense at the same time. With the Legion, silence was not golden.  
  
Then again, the Sufferer had a new responsibility resting on his shoulders; one that he couldn't blame on demons. How he'd gotten here, he couldn't say—he was a man of duty and so was Kayn—yet they still needed. They needed as one. They needed _each other_.  
  
Currently, the two elves were twined naked on a sleeping fur on the bed; a bed that Altruis was learning to appreciate in ways he hadn't before. Kayn was curled against him, and the night elf had thrown his arm around the blood elf's waist, their breathing synchronized as they nuzzled into one another.  
  
“Master,” Kayn murmured in his sleep; drawing Altruis from the edge of dreams where he had been hovering.  
  
“Go to sleep, Kayn. We will find him. I will bring him back to you.” The words hurt the Kaldorei to say, and made his gut clench unpleasantly in anxiety, but he meant them; and whatever the blood elf was dreaming of—Altruis had a few ideas—those words seemed to soothe him.  
  
Kayn stopped twitching and grumbling in his sleep, his breathing slowing once more; and the bigger hunter mused that the warmth in his arms wasn't as unfamiliar as it could have been. Kayn wasn't soft like Keena, then again, he was glad for that. She was in the past, and this was the present. Whatever 'this' was.  
  
The 'this' had a name, but both elves were too scared to face it. Not yet. Not when everything was so fragile.  
  
Fragile. Altruis rumination circled back; he hadn't thought of Keena once. Not since the cave. He felt her loss like a heavy weight in his chest. Guilt. So much guilt. He had let so many people down, people who had loved him and looked up to him—and now he held this shattered, powerful, spirited, and clever being in his arms. Kayn, who was so broken. So needy. So driven … and trusted him more than anyone other than Illidan.  
  
Altruis wasn't sure he was ready for that. And he certainly didn't think he deserved it.  
  
But who was he to say? He was making his own destiny, for better or worse. He could remind Kayn daily that he was supposed to hate him, to never forgive him—Yet that was what 'this' was, wasn't it? Forgiveness. A second chance for the both of them. Love.  
  
Was this _love_? Oh Goddess. It was, wasn't it? Was this why they had been fighting so hard, and always at each others throats?  
  
The Kaldorei reached out to stroke a long brow as it quirked in slumber, smiling affectionately. That smile did not waver—not even when the blood elf clipped his teeth at him for daring to have touched him. To make matters more amusing, Kayn was dead asleep. It had been reflexive.  
  
“You are such a moody bastard,” Altruis sighed tiredly.  
  
“Mnh hmm,” Kayn answered him—still dreaming—and Altruis had to fight the urge to laugh, fearing to wake him.  
  
~*~  
TBC  
~*~  
  
A/N: I didn't think that I could love Altruis any more as a character. Then this. Anyway, in an effort to encourage myself to 'write more worry less' I give myself permission to post this chapter without a beta read. My betas will get to it tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll just keep going. I've got some sort of virus and I'm really sick and stuck on the couch, so what better time to write? It's not like I am well enough to sit up and paint. PS: There is an illustration for the end of this chapter here: https://mythlorn.tumblr.com/post/166365556321 (of course, more G rated lol)  
  
The Rundown: Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta team! So, all hail curufins-smile and Adariall who were brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altruis is faltering, and Kayn is questioning where his own loyalties truly lie.
> 
> "Wayward" is a multi-chapter fanfiction that is part of the Orpheus Universe, a timeline divergent A/U. View all disclaimers here: https://mythlorn-art.tumblr.com/post/161659084696
> 
> This work will contain adult content, is same sex relationship based, and has scenes of violence. It will also deal with potentially triggering content, explicit sex scenes, and have mention of major character death. Some relationships could be considered problematic. Tags and character/pairing list will be updated as the fiction progresses. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> *****This chapter has brief flashbacks to non-con. It isn't excessive, but for some it could be triggering. Please read responsibly <3 This Mun cares about your mental health!*****

**Chapter Six:**  
  
_The dust of Outlands filled Kayn's lungs. Each breath was a struggle, and his back and ribs were a blaze of pain to rival his lower body. His eyelashes had matted shut with blood and worse, and he couldn't even moan out. They had dropped him here, by a rocky outcropping, and they had not come back for him.  
  
Why would they? He was dead. Dead soon, and dead to them. To his people.  
  
The reek of ozone filled the blood elf's nose_ _—_ _a welcome change from the stench of copper and stale sex_ _. L_ _ightning had struck nearby, and he could feel the earth quiver in anticipation of a storm. Sand scudded across his hands, shifting beneath them; sticking into open wounds and caking along his naked body. He tried to shift his position to cover what was left of his dignity; but he couldn't. He was too weak._ _To make matters worse, he_ _couldn't feel his feet any longer; the rope they had bound him with was excessively tight. Not that it mattered. It would only be a little while, would it not?  
  
The wind howling above him_ _—_ _moaning past the rocks and twisting through the chaparral_ _—_ _seemed to voice what he could_ _n’t_ _; and he tried to swallow but choked on dirt instead. His mouth was as parched as the barren wasteland he lay in_ _; not that it mattered. He was weaving i_ _n and out of consciousness and space; barely clinging to thought ... and praying for death in a place where time was meaningless.  
  
Then again. Wasn't everything? Wasn't he?  
  
A vulture squawked as the sun turned down in the sky_ _—_ _and a scorpid ran over his unbound hair; skittering about frantically, looking for a place out of the rain. Rain. It was raining, wasn't it? When had that begun? It stung. The water of Outland_ _—_ _specifically Hellfire Peninsula_ _—_ _was nigh on undrinkable; let alone bearable in wounds. The drizzle washed some of the blood away from Kayn's face, though, and he shivered as burning heat gave way to chill.  
  
It was strangely peaceful here when he didn't allow himself to think about anything else. To exist outside of himself. His mind had turned back to his home, to the golden forests of his youth. His father's proud smile, and the brush of his mother's silk robe beneath his cheek. The white and gold city spires, the smell of spices and the arcane. The way his skin used to tan from running and playing beneath the sun; before he knew war, and death, and famine.  
  
Before he knew mortality.  
  
Kayn had just recalled his first ride on a hawkstrider_ _—_ _the pat and hush of its feet on stone_ _—_ _when something jostled him. Had one of the wild beasts come to finish him at last? The blood elf tried to struggle his eyes open, eyelashes still matted. Was he dreaming? Was he dead? He couldn't feel pain anymore. The reek of fel washed over his senses_ _—_ _scrambled senses that couldn't quite grasp what that meant_ _—_ _and then someone was lifting his head; stroking a hand against his filthy hair and sunburned ears.  
  
Kayn felt scales and claws, but this was no naga ...  
  
“He breathes,” a deep, raspy voice stated.  
  
It sounded like an elf, yet altered …  
  
A blade cut the bindings at Kayn's wrists and ankles in rapid succession_ _—_ _and the blood elf managed a dull moan for the agony that rushed back to numb limbs. It burned … His back arched and cramped, and he doubled up where he lay in the sand; his guts on fire from what had been done to him. It hurt too much to even feel humiliation anymore; and he would have given anything for the numbness to return.  
  
“Easy, brother, take some water. Wash the taste out of your mouth,” that deep voice came again.  
  
A large hand __slid_ _under his cheek, tilting his face from the dirt he had groveled back into; and through a haze of blood and swelling, Kayn caught sight of glowing green eyes. Fel eyes, like his, but behind a cloth_ _—_ _a blaze of unearthly tattoos, and blue hair and skin_ _—_ _A Kaldorei? But not?  
  
“What have we here?” A cultured voice asked from above him, words slurred __as though they_ _pass_ _ed_ _through fangs.  
  
Kayn heard hooves hit dirt_ _, and_ _a downdraft sprayed damp sand across him_ _._ _W_ _ings? Did he see wings, like a demon, like a bat? Had the Legion found him? Thinking was difficult, and everything felt so distant ...  
  
“M'lord, what would you have me do?”  
  
There was a sense of being loomed over, then an intake of breath as if someone was scenting him. A long moment of silence was followed by the touch of another big hand across his shoulders_ _—_ _sharp claws brushing bare skin, the touch gentle, almost a caress_ _—_ _  
  
“Bathe him, clothe him to decency, and bring him to my quarters. Summon Akama.”  
  
“Yes, My Lord … but ...”  
  
“You question me?”  
  
“No, Lord Illidan. I question Kael'thas. This is one of his.”  
  
“As do I, and question I shall.”  
_  
~*~  
  
       Kayn sat bolt upright with a shaky gasp, clawing at the sleeping furs beneath him; and Altruis sat up with him—even though he was not fully awake. The blood elf was sweat damp and shivering, and the Sufferer did not have to guess of what he had dreamed.  
  
“Lay back down, Kayn,” Altruis murmured. “It is done. You are safe.”  
  
Kayn shook his head in response, his expression more vulnerable than Altruis had ever seen it; and cautiously, the blood elf turned to press his nose into the curve of the Kaldorei's neck. “Hold me?” He rasped out, hands seeking Altruis' hair to tangle there—and Altruis did.  
  
The night elf wrapped him into his arms, cradling him safe against his chest, horn clipping against horn. He then reached down, pulling the fur up around their shoulders, creating a safe haven of sorts. A retreat.  
  
“I know you need him. We all do,” Altruis admitted, scarred brow furrowed in thought.  
  
For a long time, neither hunter moved; there was only the steady thrum of the Hammer's fel driven power cores, and the creak of fel steel in the cooler atmosphere. Eventually Kayn sat back, looking more composed—though he still seemed fragile to spectral sight—and Altruis didn't try to restrain him. He understood this sort of mind-sick restlessness, and the pain that accompanied it.  
  
The Sufferer also knew that his lover’s demon was clamoring; and with the sleeping fur around his shoulders Kayn looked every bit like a frightened fledgling … not an Illidari lieutenant.  
  
“I should be up, we should be preparing. There is much to do ...” Kayn said, his voice breathy, belying being ready to leave Altruis' arms. Still, the blood elf pushed the fur aside to regain his feet; easing into his freshly washed—and now dry—leggings. As he did, he paused in his preparations to give Altruis a glance.  
  
“I'm coming, I'm coming. Your hair cuff is still on the nightstand,” the Kaldorei groaned, even though his heart was more than willing. He hadn't wanted to leave the quiet shelter of the bed, let alone their room. ( _Their_ room … it was a shock to the system to even consider it.)  
  
But Kayn was right, they were needed; and Altruis tried to pull himself together.  
  
~*~  
  
       “Why are we at the stables?” Altruis asked, scratching the base of his horn uncomfortably.  


He was trying not to fidget; though not for the reasons that most might. It was true that the Illidari livery was full of strange, half-demonic beasts—and it could be frightening to anyone who had never visited before—but the big Kaldorei had once spent a great deal of time here. It had comforted him to be near animals again, altered though they were. So often he had longed for home, and time spent caring for the creatures of the stable had slaked that thirst; yet he hadn't had the excuse of checking on Nethrandamus anymore, so he had stopped calling—save hopping a felbat for missions.   
  
Being back reminded Altruis of that particular sacrifice, and he took a ragged breath in, holding it until the sharp bite of grief ebbed. It had hurt to lose his drake; and far worse than the fall had been cradling the big beast in his arms as it breathed its last, heart still trying to struggle on for _him_. He hadn't deserved such faithfulness.  
  
“There is something I needed to show you,” Belath stated—he and Kayn sharing a look behind Altruis' back.  
  
“It had best be as important as retrieving Lord Illidan,” Altruis rumbled.  
  
“You will see,” Belath replied. “And then, Commander, you can decide for yourself.” There was a hint of amusement to the scouting master's tone, and Altruis was instantly wary. That, and Kayn was outright grinning—his aura brilliant with silent laughter—which only served to fuel the Kaldorei's uncertainty.  
  
They had walked down to the line of felsaber stalls when they finally came to a halt; and Altruis raised a scarred brow pensively.  
  
“Well, what do you think?” Belath asked, gesturing toward one of the boxes.  
  
The other sabers along the row were pacing, turning, stretching, and clawing at their stalls; but the one they had stopped before was different. Her back was to the door, her forehead pressed against the wood of the far wall. The flame in her eye was dim, and everything about her seemed to … sag.  
  
“Is she ill?” Altruis asked after a pause, reaching over the stall door to pat a scaled flank. The bones along dorsal ridge gave a ripple, but other that, the beast didn't respond.  
  
“In a sense,” Belath replied.  
  
“You called me here for a sick felsaber?”  
  
“Something like that,” Belath said, voice warming with amusement equal to Kayn's. It did delight him to needle the Kaldorei among them from time to time—even though the blood elf regarded them as brothers.  
  
“I do not understand,” Altruis sighed.  
  
At his words, the felsaber groaned beneath Altruis’ palm; stepping away from his touch with a reticence that was familiar to him. The Kaldorei took the hint and pulled his hand back, then turned to regard Kayn beseechingly. He still had no idea what this was about.  
  
“Commander,” Kayn began—the trace of a smirk on his lips that he always bore when he called Altruis by title.  
  
“—We thought it was high time you had a mount fitting of your station; and it just so happens, I think we have the right one here,” Belath's words intertwined with Kayn's; not speaking over him, but supporting him.  
  
“She's half dead,” Altruis grit, fangs bared at the seeming insult.  


“She grieves,” Kayn said sternly—his mood changing as though someone had flipped a switch; and the look on his face halted anything the Kaldorei might have been planning to say. “She was Cyana's.”  
  
Altruis' breath caught in his throat. Cyana Nightglaive had been one of Vandel's students. A student who had gone rogue, and been cut down by her own people for joining forces with the Legion. He had been fond of her, though he had not known her well. He and Vandel's fledglings had never interacted because they had been part of different divisions. She and Kor'vas had been good friends, though.  
  
“She would be a faithful ally, Altruis,” Kayn said quietly, one warm hand finding the small of the night elf's back. The gesture was minute, but it spoke a thousand words—making Belath smile to himself.  
  
The words 'she would be good for you' were unspoken, but Altruis heard them all the same; and Kayn’s touch warmed him. “What makes you think she will have me?” He asked, beginning to be swayed.  
  
Felsabers had a tendency to bond with one master for life.  
  
“The last hunter that touched her, she headbutted through the stall wall,” Belath said, nodding to a place where several boards had been freshly replaced.  
  
“Oh,” Altruis said eloquently; suddenly feeling fortunate. “What is her name?”  
  
“Grell,” Belath replied more patiently than he felt.  
  
“That is an interesting name.”  
  
“You should have heard her call for Cyana when she was a cub,” Belath muttered. “She always brought the beast treats.”  
  
~*~  
  
       Had it not been for demonic senses, Kayn might have startled when the scout glided from a roil of shadow to stand at his side—the lieutenant had been riveted on the drama playing out before him. Luckily, there was nothing to fear; at least, for the time being. Besides, the aura was a familiar one, and he did not have to gaze on the other hunter with spectral sight to identify him. He knew him by scent alone.  
  
“I see you received my message,” Kayn said softly, chin tilted up to better peer over the stall door. Spectral gaze was well and truly good, but it had its limitations. Especially when two beings infused with fel intertwined in a small space.  
  
Vandel crossed his arms at that statement, the gesture one of acknowledgment and approval—before giving Belath a nod that the scoutmaster returned with an easy smile. The Nightstalker reeked of Mardum, of darkness and death; yet there was an odd sort of gracefulness about him despite it. That, and a vibrating intensity that was rare to sense from the reptilian night elf.  
  
He was as eager as Sunfury had ever seen him.  
  
“I thought this an odd place to meet, but now I understand. Leave it to the Kaldorei when something needs healing,” Vandel stated; observing Altruis stroking his fingers over Grell's neck plates. She hummed for the Sufferer, and the scout smiled despite the obvious pain it caused him to see the beast again.  
  
“I am sorry about Cyana,” Kayn said gravely. She _had_ been one of Vandel's … and the Kaldorei had owned a soft spot for her. No doubt that had played into the Legion's plans for her fate. The Nightstalker was anything but weak, but it had been another blow to the heart; and it showed. His countenance had softened at her mention, and he was worrying his lower lip with a canine. Beneath that still surface, the water ran deep and troubled.  
  
“This is how she would have wanted it,” Vandel sighed, an ache to his tone as he joined Kayn in spying over the box door. “Grell was her friend.”  
  
The Sufferer had sunk down to the straw, and the beast's heavy head lay in his lap. It hadn't taken him long to coax her to come to him, and now he was teasing at her snout with a fresh rabbit carcass from her feed trough. She kept sniffing at it, rattling uncertainly, but Altruis persisted until he managed to spark some of her instincts as a predator.  


Kayn shook his head, but it wasn't in negation. He knew what Vandel was thinking; so he turned his attention more fully to the other hunter and the discussion at hand. The scout, however, could never pass up an opportunity to rib Kayn. The two of them had served side by side for a long time.  
  
“She is as good for him, as he is for you,” The Nightstalker said, stepping further back so as not to disturb whatever magic Altruis was weaving—drawing Kayn with him until they were even with Belath, who appeared equally impressed by the Sufferer's handiwork.  
  
“Thank you for coming, I know you are busy. Have you considered my offer?” Kayn asked; gracefully ignoring the implication that he and Altruis were an item. It irritated the lieutenant, but if anyone knew what was good for him, it would be Vandel. The Nightstalker was the first to stumble upon him in Outlands long ago, and had seen him at his worst.  
  
“To look for these?” Vandel asked, opening his hand while giving Kayn an out from the previous conversation. Nestled within his scaled palm were soul fragments. Three of them. “I was more than delighted. I even took the initiative to find some preemptively.”  


“You seldom miss an opportunity to put down Legion scum,” Kayn said with a grin. He would not force any hunter to take a mission they were not eager for. He was all for obedience, but not blind loyalty—or dying for what one did not believe in.  
  
However, Vandel's fidelity and enthusiasm were two things he could always count on.  
  
“Do not eat my fingers, please,” Altruis muttered in the background.  
  
“You have my full support, Slayer. We cannot do this without you. You can hand-pick your team, if you like,” Kayn said, making it obvious he could be called on as well.  
  
“I have already taken the liberty of checking the rosters. Belath was kind enough to leave the mission ledger out on the table for me.”  
  
Belath frowned at that, then grinned. It was a running joke that he was often out-foxed by the operatives under his command—and that they, in turn, were intrusted to used their powers for good, not evil.  
  
“Would you like me to join you?” Kayn asked, not able to hide his own over-eager heart.  
  
“No, I think you are needed here,” Vandel replied; a fierce grin soothing over Kayn's crestfallen expression.  
  
~*~  
  
       Grell swayed as Altruis clambered up onto her back, his hands tight at the reins ... but not too much so. Halfway into the saddle, the Kaldorei paused; letting his weight fall over her spine ridge instead of seating himself—The lady was in a mood, and he knew better than to move too fast.  
  
“Easy,” he crooned.  
  
Grell hissed and clicked at him in reply, but this time she let him raise his knee up before she unceremoniously dumped him into the sand—skittering out from underneath him. He did not let go of the reins, though, and she clipped her teeth and jaw bone against the bit in her mouth; her agitation plain.  
  
Kayn stood nearby, watching the goings on with a great deal of amusement. It had taken a little under an hour to get to this point; but Altruis was determined, and Sunfury was … damned near impressed. He hadn't thought Altruis would get the saddle blanket on her, let alone the saddle.  
  
“I know you miss Cyana. I know it hurts, and you don't want to be betrayed again. I know. I know,” Altruis murmured, reading the defiant glow in those skeletal eye sockets—in the defensive raise of the saber's head and the flare of her neck plates.  
  
Kayn's expression softened, although Altruis could not see.  
  
“That's it,” the night elf murmured, offering out his hand; watching Grell's head lower, spectral sight taking in the way her teeth chattered and she chewed at the bit indecisively. “I won't hurt you like that. Can we be friends?” His words were simple, almost child-like, but Grell was warming to them; and a moment later the bony plate of her nose came to rest against the palm of his open hand.  
  
For a time the two of them stood thus, taking measure of one another; and then Altruis was making a soft hushing sound. “Saaaaa,” he whispered to the saber—his palm sliding along her jaw, up past her ear holes, then along neck plates. “Saaaaa.” She didn't move away when he grasped the bone at her withers.  
  
Sensing she was tiring—softening—the Kaldorei judged the climate of the moment; and moved. Using his height to his advantage, Altruis slipped onto Grell's back without touching the mounting strap—and coming to rest easily, he laid forward over her neck to hug her from above. This time she was steady beneath him; giving him a moan of surrender which he rewarded with another rub of her scaled chest.  
  
“I'll be damned,” Belath said, worrying his lower lip in surprise.  
  
“There is something about him, I'll give him that,” Kayn said. There was no missing the proud puff of his chest.  
  
“My friend,” Belath breathed, barely in the range of Kayn's hearing. “A chance like this comes along once in an immortal lifetime. I highly suggest you take it.”  
  
And before Kayn could protest or say a word edgewise, the scoutmaster had disappeared in a roil of inky shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
       Kayn wrapped his arm around Altruis' chest—Grell's rolling stride hypnotic as she raced across the shattered earth. Claws that no longer retracted clicked against stone, and the wind sang past the blood elf's sensitive ears. Riders and beast had fallen into a rhythm. Restless. Altruis was restless, and Kayn had joined him on his hunt.  
  
Or at least, Kayn thought they were supposed to be hunting.  
  
Altruis' discomfort had only seemed to grow the more successful Vandel was in his missions; and Kayn wasn't certain how to deal with that. At first he had thought it was merely the absence of kinship—Vandel frequently took Kor'vas, Allari, and Jayce with him—or that the Kaldorei was still floundering beneath the weighty mantle that Kayn would not accept back. Both were viable possibilities—likely even. But it was far more than that, and the evidence pointed toward a wound that would not heal; one that was greater and more insidious than the gnawing of demons.  
  
Kayn was eager, his longing for his lord's return almost tangible; and Altruis was a conflicted tangle of fear and hunger.  
  
When they rode past an unwary camp of demons, the Sufferer had not so much as turned Grell toward them—it was like he hadn't sensed them at all. This only served to prove the blood elf's theory: this wasn't about feeding.  
  
Kayn had a sinking feeling.  
  
Altruis had informed Belath that he hungered and was heading out to hunt. Kayn, going over scouting reports nearby, had sensed that the fever in his lover was not for power—and had insisted on tagging along. Belath had acted delighted that their commander was finally taking initiative to care for himself; but he and Kayn had shared an unspoken accord—someone had to keep an eye on the Sufferer, things couldn't be as they seemed.  
  
And they had been correct.  
  
Nearest the lieutenant could tell, Altruis was running away in the only manner he could—for however short a time. Normally Kayn would have chastised him for such behavior; would have thought him weak and told him so. Instead, he nuzzled between powerful shoulder blades and placed a kiss; horns tilted up against the Kaldorei's shoulders.  
  
“Our lunch was back that way,” Kayn informed drolly—jerking his thumb behind them.  
  
“I ...” If Altruis finished his sentence, the wind carried his reply away.  
  
“Altruis, stop. Stop here,” Kayn said, broad hands clasping the Kaldorei's forearms to pull back lightly at the reins. Grell came to a screeching halt in the middle of the path, feet spraying mud in all directions. She rattled in objection, but Altruis was too frozen to respond. He was staring straight ahead, his body tense as if he was fending off a metamorphosis.  
  
Kayn took the reins from his lover, lowering them to Grell's neck, and the saber gave a snort of relief.  
  
“Altruis?” Kayn leaned around the night elf's side, peering up at him as he rested his cheek against a bare bicep, the tattoo beneath blazing with the Kaldorei's inner turmoil. He was trembling. “It will be all right,” Kayn whispered. “Talk to me.” He nudged horn against horn, and at the sensation Altruis finally blinked.  
  
The night elf bit his lip, spectral eyes dimming as he bowed his head. He refused to cry. He refused. His heart was racing, his voice breaking; but to his surprise, everything that had gone unsaid for the last month poured out—albeit haltingly.   
  
“I am not afraid to die. I gave everything knowing that I would, and that when I did it would not be peacefully. But I saw what he did to … her. And I … I cannot forget. I hoped my demon would devour the memory, but it refuses to.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Kayn asked, voice a wary rumble. He dismounted, one hand still holding tight to Altruis' forearm.  
  
“Do you remember Neeana?” Altruis murmured.  
  
“Evenblade? I do. She disappeared one day, and we never saw her again. We sent search parties. I assume she was killed or she defect—”  
  
“—Illidan.” Altruis rasped. “She was _my_ fledgling.”  
  
Kayn frowned, sensing that this was the key point he had been missing all along. Was Altruis finally telling him the reason for his defection? His stomach knotted uncomfortably.  
  
“The day I knew Illidan had forgotten us, was the day I watched him destroy her. Akama had warned us, and I sensed something was amiss; but I did not want to believe it. I should have. After Gul'dan, Illidan wasn't the same. She had made a simple mistake on a scouting mission. She was insignificant in his plan, I remedied her error, yet ...”  
  
“Why would he do that? I have never seen him seriously harm one of us. If he did raise his hand, it was never more than a cuff and a growl, or a scruffing ...” Kayn's brow furrowed, his ears rising in alarm.  
  
“He ripped her soul out of her body,” Altruis cried between clenched teeth. “I've seen many horrible deaths. I've seen torture. But the way she screamed ...”  
  
“Surely he must have had a reaso—”  
  
“—She was a fledgling. He left her there, writhing, I had to finish her myself. He claimed that was to be my punishment for failing her. The look in his eye … I … I trusted him. I told Neeana she could trust him.”  
  
“Oh, Altruis,” Kayn murmured, horrified.  
  
And when Altruis slipped from the saddle, hands over his face to hide his grief, Kayn pulled him into his arms. The Kaldorei had to stoop to allow it; but Kayn held him close to drive away the answering feeling of sickness in his own gut.  
  
“He won't do that to you, Altruis. He won't,” Kayn murmured softly.  
  
“You don't believe me,” the sufferer stated—almost sounding panicked.  
  
“Stop,” Kayn corrected sternly; a thumb drifting to one of Altruis' notched ears. “I believe you; it hurts to say so, but I do. And I know how much I am asking of you when I tell you to trust in his plan. You don't have to forgive him; but let him … let him earn your loyalty back. You returned for your people. For us. I know this must scare the hell out of you; but if you can believe in _us_ , you can believe in him.”  
  
“But why? Why would he do that? I want to understand, Kayn,” Altruis said, knees buckling. The big Kaldorei slumped to the muddy path, and Kayn went with him; heedless of the damage to his leathers.  
  
“I think you should ask him yourself,” Kayn whispered.  
  
“I don't want excuses,” Altruis growled, pride wounded. Heart heavy.  
  
“He won't give you one.”  
  
“How do you kn—”  
  
In retrospect, Kayn would have no idea what inspired his response; but at the time, it was the only idea he had. Scooping up a handful of mud, he patted it to Altruis' cheek.  
  
The Kaldorei sat back with a sound of disgust and shock.  
  
“What the hell?” Altruis asked in confusion; every other thought and emotion forgotten.  
  
Kayn scooped up another handful, and while his lover was reeling, he splattered him again—this time actively throwing the ooze in question. Muddy water freckled Altruis from forehead to generous ears, running, dripping, low-lighting full lips and caking veil.  
  
“Sorry, that is all I have to contribute,” the blood elf said, the slightest hint of a smile tilted up the corners of his mouth.  
  
Grell gave a groan of amusement.  
  
“At a time like this ...” Altruis said disbelievingly, rearing back in offense.  
  
As intended, the other hunter was now angry instead of hurting.  
  
“You will regret this!” The Kaldorei's temper frayed, and he pounced—taking Kayn down into the mud with him.  
  
Hair was pulled, ears were tugged, and soon enough both elves were locked in a fervent kiss. Anything. Anything to forget. Anything for a moment not inundated by the Legion and their demons—and soon muddy hands were urgently delving beneath or clothing or splaying over bare skin.  
  
~*~  
  
       Kor'vas stared at her commanders, her expression completely unreadable. They were smeared in mud and muck from head to toe. The only clean aspect to them was the bit of skin beneath their eyes that had been protected by veil or bandanna.  
  
“What happened?” She asked, taken aback.  
  
Beside her, Jayce looked up from a demonic tome, and his mouth fell open.  
  
“Things,” Kayn replied descriptively—dripping onto the deck.  
  
“You look like you were wrestling a mud demon,” Allari said disgustedly, nose upturned at the smell.  
  
“In a manner of speaking,” Kayn chuckled.  
  
Altruis was still flushed beneath his coating of mud. Anyone with spectral sight could see it, but no one had commented so far.  
  
“I … will have the Matron Mother open a portal for you. Get down to the springs and clean up,” Belath said in shock, looking at his—moderately shiny—deck and the besmirching it was receiving.  
  
~*~  
  
       Akama sighed. It had been a long week. “It would be of much help to me if you would lie still,” he frowned—his tentacle-wreathed face a study in deep, personal displeasure.  
  
Tylos whimpered, and Kayn rested a hand to his shoulder. They had demanded much from the helmsman since they had been released from the Vault. The other blood elf was sturdy—certainly strong enough to survive becoming a demon hunter—but his skill set did not lie with combat; at least, not traditionally. Illidan had relied him on him frequently, though, as he was clever with engineering and machines—There was a reason he was the Fel Hammer's helmsman.  
  
He had also been at Vandel's beck and call for the last fortnight; this week in particular being more brutal than the former.  
  
Thus, exhaustion and multiple difficult demonic targets had led to a slip up. One that had come rampaging onto the Fel Hammer and dropped directly into a stunned Tylos' lap. Vandel had been right behind the demon in question, and Belath had proved that he had not gotten rusty in his time at the map table. Still, Tylos had been hurt.  
  
“Surely it isn't that bad?” Vandel said, teeth grit as an Ashtongue healer attempted to close the Nightstalker’s wound—a gash to the shoulder.  
  
“It is bad enough,” Kayn said in Tylos' defense.  
  
Altruis had left Vandel's side to help support the jumpy helmsman; taking both clawed hands into his and kneeling over his legs to restrain him. Tylos has halfway stuck in his metamorphosis—bearing a savage slash from the back of shoulder to the curve of rump, and a broken and tattered wing.  


And despite Altruis’ intervention, Tylos' good wing still gave a spasm during a surge of healing—hitting Akama, who sighed again.  
  
The Deathsworn leader was a dour being, even by Altruis' standards.  
  
“We have enough,” Allari said jubilantly, her voice carrying over the busy hum of Illidari repairing the Fel Hammer.  
  
“I think that one counted for two,” Kor'vas teased.  
  
Jayce was leaning against a console, still looking out of breath. He had put what remained of his weakened skills as a mage to use, and done rather well, all things considered. “That's it. We just need to extract him—and we know exactly where to go now, thanks to our friend the over-friendly felguard,” he wheezed.  
  
Allari stood nearby, her staff held in front of her as she preened.  
  
“Then that is what we will do once we have prepared. We have other allies, and we will need their help,” Altruis said calmly; not taking his eyes off of Tylos.  
  
“Altruis is right,” Kayn said sternly. “We have come too far to give up now.”  
  
  
~*~  
TBC  
~*~  
  
**A/N:** This chapter -takes slow breath in- Okay. A lot going on. I know a few of you are going to object to Illidan's actions, but save it  <3 It all gets explained over there -points to Rebirth- if you are reading. And as you can tell I got a little into this chapter, and I had to remind myself to stop at some point for my beta's sanity. So. Even more coming next chapter (Hint: The sacrifice scene from Rebirth, from the Illidari perspective etc.) I have one more chapter to catch this arc up, and then two more chapters to catch Rebirth up with Regrowth. So be patient. I'm writing like a maniac, I promise. But I also want it to be good <3  
  
**The Rundown:** Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta team! So, all hail curufins-smile and Adariall who were brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altruis is faltering, and Kayn is questioning where his own loyalties truly lie.
> 
> "Wayward" is a multi-chapter fanfiction that is part of the Orpheus Universe, a timeline divergent A/U. View all disclaimers here: https://mythlorn-art.tumblr.com/post/161659084696
> 
> This work will contain adult content, is same sex relationship based, and has scenes of violence. It will also deal with potentially triggering content, explicit sex scenes, and have mention of major character death. Some relationships could be considered problematic. Tags and character/pairing list will be updated as the fiction progresses. Reader discretion is advised.

**Chapter Seven:  
  
**       Altruis was out of breath, shoulders heaving as he twisted his glaive in Gul'dan's heart. Although he knew that it was temporary—that the demonic orc would only be reborn—it was still satisfying. The soul hovered for a moment, and briefly, the Kaldorei was tempted to snatch the power up. But no; he had seen what this one could do, and he would not risk it. Nor would Kayn, if the blood elf's aura was to be believed. The two of them stepped back as one.  
  
Beside them, levitating in a fel-frozen green sphere, their lord's corporeal form slumped.  
  
“How much time do we need?” Vandel asked gruffly. He, like Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, could not take his gaze off of Illidan.  
  
“He is halfway to us,” Allari said quietly, her scythe held out in front of her as shadows roiled in and out of her aura—her expression far away.  
  
“Yes, Xera says he is close,” the blood elf warrior beside her concurred.  
  
Said warrior was a vessel for the Naaru, and a vital part of what was to come. Kayn was fond of him, while Altruis … was more reserved; but this could not be without him, so the Sufferer held his tongue.  
  
Altruis felt eyes on him, spectral and not, and he took an unsteady breath. Next to him, Kayn shifted; one blade calloused hand seeking out the small of his bare back reassuringly—and none present flinched. This was no time for petty squabbling over race, faction, or gender.  
  
“Release him,” Altruis said, his demonic gaze meeting Khadgar's uncertain blue.  
  
“You cannot do this!” A raspy voice carried over the gathering of champions that had led the first wave into the Nighthold. “It is burden enough that I loosed—”

“—Maiev!” Jarod Shadowsong's voice rang over the sound of a scuffle. He had bodily put himself between Maiev and Illidan, wisely or unwisely.  
  
“Altruis, there is no time, ignore her!” Kayn said sharply.  
  
“Do it,” Altruis barked; the uncertainty knotting his stomach becoming a visible tremble in the hand that clutched his blood splattered glaive.  
  
Then there was a flurry of motion, and time seemed to restore itself an audible 'pop’—careening forward toward what would be. What _had_ to be.  
  
~*~  
  
      It was Khadgar who broke the spell, and Vandel and Asha Ravensong who rushed to catch their lord and lower him to the floor.  
  
“ No!” Maiev howled, but the Illidari contingency closed ranks on her; standing between her protest and their lord; drowning her out as her sibling struggled to restrain her fury.  
  
Malfurion Stormrage was the first among the company to kneel; his expression tortured as his pale eyes traveled over his brother's prone form. Beside him, his wife was staring down with a more inscrutable expression; resolve, grief, and fear etched into the poignant arch of her brows.  
  
“ I have him,” Allari called, her voice breathy with her efforts, the shards in her palm solidifying; glowing.  
  
“ It must be now,” the warrior next to the Souleater breathed, his hand coming to rest on his temple as if his head pained him.  
  
There was a sick feeling in the pit of Altruis' stomach as he watched Tyrande straighten; as he felt the weight of the world fall onto her shoulders. His heart went out to her—and suddenly, he realized exactly what she was planning do; yet he was torn as to whether he should stop her or not. He reached out, the hand not holding his glaive clasping Kayn's forearm for reassurance, and he felt clawed fingertips tighten against his back.  
  
_Steady. Stay steady._   
  
“ I once asked our champion …” Tyrande began—but then her voice broke and she had to stop speaking; clearly wrestling with herself in the stillness that followed. Another glance at Illidan’s powerful form drew a breathless sound from her.  
  
“ Kayn,” Altruis murmured, tone concerned. His mouth was dry with fear.  
  
“ She couldn't possibly...” Kayn replied, trailing off in shock.  
  
“ I once asked our champion, if he had ever … loved like me. If he had spent one hundred, hundred years sleeping next to a beloved who was lost in the Dream. If every night, that little had given him the strength to rise and lead—to care for all those he held dear. I spoke of Malfurion. But I now know that I also spoke of Illidan. I spoke of sacrifice.” Tyrande was shaking, the full truth of what she was about to do anchoring her.  
  
Altruis' heart was racing, and his tattoos blazed like fel green rivers in the twilight of the Nighthold. Should he stop her? Would his lord want him to stop her?  
  
Behind him, the realization was sinking in for more than just the Sufferer.  
  
“ Tyrande, you cannot do this, please!” Jarod's smooth, sweet tone was cracking with his distress.  
  
“ Tyrande, Priestess, please!” Shandris sobbed, joining Maiev in pressing against the Illidari attempting to halt their allies without bringing harm to them.  
  
Tyrande looked down to Malfurion, whose face was upturned to her in the low light; smiling lovingly for her husband even as Khadgar stepped toward her, shaking his head.  
  
The archmage’s mouth was half open in an entreaty that he would not have time to form—and she sidestepped him neatly even as he reached out to grasp her elbow. The blood elf warrior strode forward at that, his eyes locking with Tyrande's—Xera's compassion in his gaze as he came to stand beside her.  
  
“ Love is about sacrifice,” Tyrande whispered. “From life comes death. And from death, life.”  
  
“ Tyrande!” Malfurion pleaded, his tone broken.  
  
“ Beloved, we do not have much time,” she murmured in reply. “I love you. Promise me. Promise me you will take care of Illidan?”  
  
“ You can’t do this!” Khadgar interjected. “One Naaru is enough loss for a day, Tyrande!”  
  
Kneeling beside Malfurion, Tyrande lay down and wrapped her arms around Illidan, pressing her cheek over his still heart as if she willed it to beat again. Beat for her, and not for Sargeras. Her fingertips sought out his blindfold, stroking over the fabric there as she savored her last moments. Malfurion’s arms went around her waist from behind, and the blood elf warrior's hand cupped the back of her head—silently promising that he would do his best to protect her; and if need be, ease what was to come.  
  
“ Tyrande! Please!” Malfurion sobbed; but from the look in his eye, he knew it was too late for pleading.  
  
~*~  
  
        For something so horrible and final, the act itself was surprisingly beautiful—even to Altruis' spectral sight; and at last he grasped how his master could have loved Tyrande so fiercely. In fact, he wanted to love her, too. He very nearly had to. Despite his foreboding, he was shaking with an odd anticipation, and he had to swallow an expectant growl as he observed. Beside him, Kayn wasn't doing much better.  
  
As the Sufferer felt the last shimmer of who Tyrande was pass into Illidan; as Allari lowered the soul gem to their master's chest above his heart, and the blood elf warrior reached down—his hand resting on top of both women's—the Sufferer held his breath. The pulse of light and power was blinding, echoing in the heartbeat of every living being around them—throwing back the secretive, nurturing darkness of the Nighthold and driving out the shadows.  
  
Altruis could feel the first trembling beat of his master's heart like a fist to the gut; and he heard Kayn grunt in surprise—the magic that made them indelibly responding to their Lord.  
  
“ At last,” Vandel whispered hoarsely. He, too, had fallen to his knees. Some of the  Illidari around Illidan were dropping to one knee; but others were flat to the floor, shaking.  
  
“ I see it, but I don't believe it,” Allari whispered to Kor'vas who had crouched beside her. Both Illidari women had their hands over their hearts.  
  
Tyrande's last breath left her in a peaceful sigh, and Malfurion cried out wordlessly in denial before her name spilled from his lips.  
  
“Tyrande!”  
  
~*~  
  
      Illidan took a great gasp of air, back arching ferociously against the hands that held him.  
  
“They come back up the way they go down,” Asha said gruffly; though the expression on her face was nothing short of wonder. To see her lord struggling for life, fighting against them as he regained his faculties—the raw, ferocious instinct in him was beautiful.  
  
Even in death, he had never yielded.  
  
“Tyrande!” Illidan cried. His voice was tortured with thirst and cracked with disuse—an unwitting echo of his twin's.  
  
“Wings. Mind the wings!” Came a growling exclamation from Vandel. Said appendages had a mind of their own as nerves reconnected, as a body stiff from disuse spasmed and jerked.  
  
“Easy, Lord Illidan. She’s here with you now. Everything will … be—” Korvas' words were overridden by Malfurion's sobs and panicked, denial drenched cry.  
  
“—She’s not breathing. I need a priest!”  
  
“Malfurion. No. Stop. It’s too late,” Khadgar said sorrowfully. The mage knelt beside the stricken druid, setting Atiesh aside as he slid an arm around Malfurion's waist—and one weathered hand respectfully stroked the curve of Tyrande's skull. Her thick, wavy hair lay in green coil against Illidan's bare chest; a stark contrast to the demon hunter's dusky purple skin. She looked peaceful—content to be where she was—and even though he was barely aware yet, Illidan was already cradling her close.  
  
“I am sorry,” Khadgar said wearily, the address meant for both Stormrages. “I'm so sorry, Malfurion,”  
  
The mage turned to look at the archdruid beside him, whose tear stained face was blank with his suffering and disbelief; his spirit shattered.  
  
“Why?” Malfurion asked reflexively, voice quavering. “I do not understand!” Of course, he did. He and Khadgar knew the answer—though neither could speak of their thoughts. Here was not the time or place. Malfurion's heart could not understand, even if his mind grasped the reason well enough.  
  
~*~  
  
     Altruis was frozen. Kayn had gone to kneel beside their lord, but the Sufferer could not move. Too much was happening—there were too many conflicting emotions and flashes of auras around him—and beneath it all, the Kaldorei's demon stirred. Pressed. Nudged. He could see the wetness on Illidan's face beneath his eye cloth, dripping down his chin, indelible fel green to spectral sight; and wonder filled him. Had she …  
  
“His eyes? He's weeping,” Kor'vas asked, voicing the question Altruis was equally desperate to know the answer to.  
  
“How can he be? They seared them out ...” Kayn's voice shook, but his strong hands were cradling his lord's neck, easing his breathing  
  
“No, he's crying … he ...” Allari sounded both deeply grieved, and incredibly awed.  
  
Altruis watched his master's clawed fingers curl around Tyrande's still shoulder, instinctively clutching to her as if he could save her from what had come to pass—and the Sufferer swallowed down a lump in his throat. While some surrounding them could not imagine Illidan's grief, Altruis could. His heart ached for his lord, and uncertainly he edged nearer.  
  
In doing so, he bumped into Vandel, earning himself a defensive hiss and a swipe of talons which he ducked.  
  
“You do not belong here,” the Nightstalker growled; aura almost vibrating with his intensity. His words were lost to most due to the flurry of activity, but they struck true all the same.  
  
Altruis grasped that emotions ran high—that Vandel was understandably overprotective; but it still stung and his ears tilted at the rebuff. Luckily, Jayce had noticed, and came to his rescue.  
  
“He needs to be here more than anyone,” The mage corrected Vandel, squeezing himself between his brethren to intercept a scuffle. Jayce then rested a hand over the back of Altruis'. “Easy, Brother,” he murmured.  
  
The sufferer was overwhelmed, but Jayce's touch guided his until he finally reached out—delicately brushing his fingertips over one of the ribs of Illidan's wing. Guilt surged deep in his chest; and before he could look to Tyrande and see Keena, he fled; not caring who saw.  
  
~*~  
  
      “You're being ridiculous, you know that, right?” Kayn asked.  
  
Altruis ignored his lover's hand on his shoulder; wrapping his arms more tightly around his knees and pressing his back into the boulder he leaned against—willing himself to disappear.  
  
“Altruis,” Kayn sighed, kneeling in the dirt, nudging a horn against the Sufferer's.  
  
Altruis looked away, refusing to let Kayn see the tears running down his face. In the distance, Illidan's roar of grief rolled like thunder—and the big Kaldorei's chest hitched with a swallowed sob.  
  
Kayn sighed in frustration; and without further thought pulled Altruis' arms from around his legs, forcing himself between the night elf's knees. Kilt kept the gesture chaste, but it allowed the blood elf to wrap his arms around Altruis' neck.  
  
“I'm right here you big idiot,” Kayn grunted, turning his head so he could rest his cheek against Altruis' shoulder.  
Slowly, the Sufferer melted. His posture warmed, and he hugged Kayn increasingly tightly, feeling tears that matched his own running down his arm and chest. Their lord hurt, and so did they; the raw grief and longing in Illidan's cries twisting in the collective chest of his followers.  
  
From his position, Altruis had been able to see their lord's brother. He lay in the only patch of flowers growing in Azsuna, or at least, that was how it seemed. Beside him Archmage Khadgar had lingered, and then Broll Bearmantle had remained. A friend. Dignitaries had come and gone, dragon aspects, ghosts, even Maiev Shadowsong—whom Altruis had watched with a good deal of suspicion. He wanted to go to him, too; believing that Illidan would desire that regardless of the situation; but Malfurion had betrayed the Illidari worse than even he had, and Altruis was conflicted.  
  
Then again, the Sufferer knew he wasn't any different. He had done nothing to stop Tyrande; his own fears had held him back.  He was raw. They all were. Some Illidari were pacing, others were poised protectively; but over it all was a feeling of immense excitement and defensive loyalty. A hive of hornets stirred.  
  
And Altruis didn't feel strong enough to lead them; his anxiety growing into a living entity.  
  
When they had carried Tyrande away solemnly; retrieved her from their lord and laid her in her husband's arms—Altruis had nearly been sick; and when Malfurion had screamed out his grief, the Sufferer had to look away. As the big night elf had feared, all he could see was Keena lying there.  
  
Thankfully, the priestesses had eventually arrived to take their sister to her rest, and Kayn had come to distract him.  
  
Altruis focused on that now; the other elf's heartbeat, and the heat pouring from him warming where the Sufferer had gone cold and clammy. He needed. He needed him.  
  
Turning to press a kiss into that inky hair, Altruis huffed softly; his own fel-laced tears dampening those silky tresses into wet waves. Kayn had been desperate for this—had gotten to touch his lord, to help—as was his right; and Altruis was glad for his lover. Yet in the moment, he could not share in the same set of emotions.  
  
“Lie down with me?” Kayn rasped after a time.  
  
Mechanically, Altruis nodded. There was nothing they could do at the present, so better the Illidari rested while their lord recovered.  
  
~*~  
  
       _Everything was dim in deference to Kayn's tender senses, and the blood elf lay curled upon a sleeping fur, his head propped up on a silk pillow. He was shaken, having allowed an Ashtongue healer to touch him in ways that terrified him—yet he now knew who had rescued him. Of course he had heard of Illidan Stormrage, and he had knowledge of his followers; but even among Kael'thas troops, the Illidari had been akin to wraiths … slipping in and out their ranks like smoke through a clenched fist.  
  
Regarding Illidan there had been conflicting tales of cruelty, of torture, of bravery and unstoppable devotion; but what Kayn had not expected … was compassion.  
  
The Illidari master sat beside him, stroking something slick and relieving over the sunburn that marred Kayn’s pale skin. Why? Why would someone whose only goal was to defeat the Legion ... be here now_ — _caring for a forsaken elf that no other wanted or found use for? Those same hands had held him as he vomited in pain, and soothed him as the Ashtongue's hands had traveled too close to wounded, private places—they felt good against him. And Kayn took comfort where he could.  
  
_ “ _Rest,” that deep, cultured voice murmured to him.  
  
_ “ _I cannot,” Kayn whispered despite fighting his eyelids. His wounded body needed sleep to heal, and it was not against mutiny to take what it had to have.  
  
_ “ _Rest.”  
  
The scrape of hoof against stone, the soft membrane of wing settling over him like a blanket_ — _blocking out the candlelight_ — _settled something in the blood elf that he did not think was possible.  
  
_ “ _The herbs work well, do they not?” The Ashtongue's voice was a bare, gravelly rumble.  
  
_ “ _Yes. Thank you, Akama.”  
  
_ “ _Compassion is rare from you, Illidan. I should be the one to thank you on his behalf. Why this one?”  
  
_ “ _I do not know.”  
  
Then Kayn was drifting, the heat of the demon hunter's bare chest like a balm against him as he shivered, fevered from sun sickness and dehydration.  
_  
~*~  
  
      Kayn studied Altruis' sleeping face with spectral sight; he had woken before the Kaldorei, his dreams not as troubled as they were distressing. He wasn't certain what had roused him at first, but he recognized Asha's scent. She stood before the makeshift officer's tent, and she was crouching submissively.  
  
“What is it?” Kayn asked more kindly than his wording might have implied. The Illidari treated him as if he as their commander—no matter how he argued he wasn't.  
  
“Lord Illidan has asked Ithin to watch over his brother, but he will need you to ...”  
  
“He must feed,” Kayn finished her sentence for her—groggily rubbing his fingers around his ruined eyes. The scars there ached, and he wiped away the dried fel-tears that had congealed at the corners. He was weary, and had supported Altruis through screaming nightmares in between his own.  
  
“What of ...” Asha's spectral gaze fell to the Sufferer where he lay exhaustedly asleep. Their conversation hadn't even caused him to stir.  
  
“Altruis will come with me. Lord Illidan will no doubt wish to meet with him.”  
  
“Will you be prepared for that?” Asha asked, knowing well of Altruis' reticence.  
  
“We will take Lord Illidan hunting. He will be in safe hands with us. He will argue against needing us, but we will be at his side regardless.”  
  
“Good,” Asha grinned, and it reflected in her aura.  
  
Sunfury wasn’t naive. He knew what she really asking him, and that she was just as tired as him—Asha was prone to taking the late watch. It had been a long night for everyone involved, and some who hadn't been. First, with Illidan calling his brother to his side; then for the tempestuous siblings to begin on the road to healing.  
  
Kayn didn't know what to make of all the happenings, but he believed that if nothing else brought Illidan comfort, and Malfurion did—whatever came to pass had to be accepted. The relationship he could see forming might have been shocking among the Sin'dorei, but it was … what it was. He could not speak against what was good for his master.  
  
Whoever was not against them was for them. It was how it had to be.  
  
~*~  
  
     Altruis' anxiety was almost palpable. Kayn had not been able to convince him to come any closer than this; and the night elf turned a worried ear toward the cave his lover perched near. The Kaldorei was so fearful he was nauseous, and he couldn't even let himself look forward to the thought of a hunt. He was certain he was to be executed as soon as Illidan had gathered himself enough to give the order.  
  
The Sufferer could feel Kayn's spectral sight flicking back and forth between the cave mouth and him, and he knew it would be soon. He could scent his master near; hearing the low murmur of voices beneath stone as Ithin slipped past Kayn into the recesses of the cavern …  
  
Illidan emerged, great wings spread into the warmth of the sunshine—and Kayn rose to his feet from where he had been waiting. The Illidari were giving their lord the illusion of privacy, but it was clear from the demon hunter’s posture that he knew they were there.  
  
Sunfury strode up swiftly, confident and sure—and without preamble threw out his hand—to which Illidan responded by clasping forearms with him in greeting. The blood elf was delighted at the contact, and his ears perked to see his lord doing better.  
  
~*~  
  
      Altruis could not take his demon eyes off of the two. Kayn's joy was palpable, and Illidan's happiness to have his lieutenant back was written into his very aura.  
  
“You look well,” Illidan rumbled, spectral gaze raking Kayn's lean form. “How are my men?”  
  
Altruis stood cautiously. He had been crouched beside the path to the cave mouth, and now that he knew Kayn was safe he debated trying to slink off—as if Illidan somehow wouldn't notice him.  
  
Sunfury then shot him a sidelong glance, which arrested the sufferer despite his panic.  
  
_Be still._  
  
“Well, My Lord. Glad of their release, and gladder of your return,” Kayn began, just before his master spoke over him. “But it was not I who led in your absence—”  
  
“—Altruis,” Illidan enunciated; not replying to Kayn, nor looking at the night elf in question—but his tone rose threateningly on the last syllable of the Sufferer's name.  
  
Altruis cringed, ears drooping.  
  
“Come,” Illidan rasped around long canines. Voice holding a note of some indescribable emotion, he beckoned to the Kaldorei—whose tattoos had flared so blindingly bright with fear that they were nearly white.  
  
Kayn let go of Illidan's forearm at that, stepping back with a respectful bow of his head. He had the good grace to look concerned about Altruis' fate; and their lord seemed to catalog that. Briefly, the blood elf worried that he might have accidentally damned his lover. Luckily, that did not turn out to be the case.  
  
Altruis' chest was heaving, his head tilted warily to one side as he took hesitant steps toward his master; a man walking to the gallows. His aura was a tangle of emotions; among which longing, fear, and hunger where chief.  
  
Kayn could feel it as clearly as he knew Illidan did, and his heart fluttered in his chest; a flash of insecurity washing over him. But then, instead of forcing the frightened night elf to come to him—as was his right—Illidan took steady strides to meet Altruis in the middle.  
  
When the Sufferer came to a stop in front of him, spectral eyes upturned but averted, Illidan silently took his measure—at which the Kaldorei visibly quailed. “I know you have been busy, but you need to feed. You have time to make up for,” He chided.  
For the moment, there seemed to be no imminent bloodshed.  
  
“I...” Altruis began; his back rigid, waiting to be struck. Killed. “I am sorry, My Lord. I failed you. I have failed our people. I do not deserve—”  
  
“—Did you do what you thought was best?” Illidan interrupted, following the panicked detour in the conversation. “Did you make a stand?”  
  
Altruis' spectral eyes narrowed warily; he was barely breathing, and his hands had clenched into fists.  
  
“I was wrong.”  
  
“Were you?”  
  
“Was I?”  
  
“Don't ask _me_ ,” Illidan rumbled, smirking fondly as he watched the bewilderment cross Altruis' face.  
  
“My Lord. I … I …” Altruis was stuttering, his teeth chattering as he dropped to one knee submissively.  
  
Illidan stepped closer—so near that his horns cast shadows over the top of Altruis'. The other elf had closed his demon eyes and bowed his head, posture exanimate. He was trying not to exist, to do nothing to draw his master's ire.  
  
“Come home,” Illidan said softly; slowly resting a hand to both of Altruis' shoulders. “I promise you, we will defeat the Legion. You have worked hard towards that end, and done what you thought best. Yes. You have taken the lives of some of us. Yes you have betrayed me. I do not deny it. But let any of us who has not sacrificed of ourselves, or others, for the greater good … speak up first.”  
  
Kayn made a sound of disbelief—and relief—low in his throat. Was this? This … _forgiveness_ … her? Was this Tyrande? The blood elf could feel her so close as Illidan bent to kiss to the top of Altruis' head—right between his horns.  
  
It was an act of pardon; the gesture ancient and courtly, and Kayn let out a held breath.  
  
Altruis melted beneath his lord’s touch, a cry of grief leaving him; and Illidan knelt, collapsing to his hip in the sand—hooves splayed to the side as he cradled his wayward Illidari to his chest. The Sufferer breathed in his scent for reassurance, whimpering softly, and Illidan’s fierce face gentled.    
  
“I am sorry,” Altruis sobbed tearlessly. He knew Illidan hurt far worse than he did, that his master needed his support, not the other way around; that he was being selfish to worry about his own fate. He was relieved and distressed all at once—but at last his instincts to go to his master were assuaged.  
  
And Kayn smiled. Whatever Tyrande and Malfurion had done, he appreciated it.  
  
~*~  
TBC  
~*~  
  
**A/N:** This chapter was really heavy, and it took a while. It has been beta read, but I'm still smoothing it over. In the meantime, Enjoy?  
  
**The Rundown:** Please note that I am not interested in any form of criticism; I write to please myself. However, should you enjoy my work, a kudo, positive comment, and/or a bookmark go a long way toward encouraging me to continue. You also don't have to like what I do, and in that case, feel free to hit the back button. Last, but not least, I couldn't do this without a dedicated beta team! So, all hail curufins-smile and Adariall who were brave enough to go on this adventure with me. If you see them, give them some mad props!

 


End file.
